Friends or Foes?
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: Two brothers on one side... Two brothers on the other... and then the whole school is turned upside-down! Shonnen-ai and maybe Yaoi later. Chapter 12 up!
1. Chapter 1 Enemies from the start

A/N: Story is about to begin! Enjoy your staying!

Chapter 1.

**Friends or Foes: Enemies from the start!**

Neji POV

My name is Hyuuga Neji and I live in small town called Konoha. I am attending high school currently and I am third year. Pretty good huh? Anyway, I live with my cousin Naruto Uzumaki since last year because he lost his parents in car accident. My life would be ordinary, but we have had to move to bigger town and left all we know behind us. Naruto will naturally follow me. He is good kid, if I can call him 'kid' now since he is second year at high school. He has blonde spiky hair and unbelievably pure set of blue eyes. I myself don't look so bad- I have long black hair to my waist and set of very weird eyes- they are white. However, in my town nobody paid attention to that, but I'm afraid that that is going to change.

Third person POV

Two very unalike persons exited cab in front of small but beautiful house in periphery of the big town of Tokyo. Neither of the boys liked noise, so they decided to move in some small but cozy house. Blonde boy stared in awe at small house as his cousin walked up from behind him.

'Do you like it Itoko (1)?' asked cheerfully Neji.

'Yeah! I like it very much Neji-nii-san (2). It's beautiful!'

The house had two floors. When they entered house they were welcomed buy smell of new and unused things. Small wooden corridor was leading straight into the kitchen, dinning room and living room. On the left was bathroom and on the right were staircases for the next floor. When boys entered the dinning room, Naruto gaped at sight before him: rooms were decorated with very expensive looking pictures and apparatus for the kitchen were all from the 'new age'. Naruto tossed his bag aside and run up on the second floor. There were two doors- one on the left and one on the right. He approached and saw his name written on the door. He opened it and squealed in delight- in the middle of the room was almost king sized bed with yellow and orange colors. Behind the bed was window that was looking at the back yard and back alley. On the left was dresser, on the right was desk with bookcase, and doors that leads to the separate bathroom.

'I have my own bathroom!'- He yelled.

'I see you like your room. Come and see mine.'- said Neji from the door. Naruto turned instantly and he was in few seconds in Nejis room. His eyes sparkled and then he pouted:

'You have prettier room!'

Neji laughed heartedly and eyed his room. His room was white and violet, with shades of dark blue. He also had almost king-sized bed in center, window behind that was looking on the main street. Beside the bed was Neji pride and joy- his guitar 'Fender Stratocaster' in color of midnight black with white strings. On the left was closet, on the right was similar with Narutos' room- desk with bookcase, and doors that leads to his own bathroom.

Naruto turned towards his cousin:

'Nii-san, can I use your room when I bring home some girl?'

Neji raised an eyebrow. 'Why?' – He asked curiously.

'It looks so much cooler!'

Neji laughed at this. 'Baka! You can change your room whenever you like if you don't love it.'

Naruto get serious face:' Bit I do love it… Maybe I will add some posters to look more mature!'

Neji sighed: 'whatever you like, Itoko. Now, let's get unpacked. I'm starving.'

Naruto nodded and they went down to pick up their stuff.

After two hours of pulling and carrying things, two brothers sat down to eat. Naruto was eating his favorite: ramen, while Neji was eating rice and fish. Neji looked at Naruto and said with serious face;

'You will die one day from that instant ramen you are eating.'

Naruto smiled and looked at his brother:

'Ifont!'{Meaning- I won't}

Neji rolled his eyes: 'before you talk swallow and before you swallow chew. That's the rule,'

Naruto mumbled: ufnttefttodoth!' {Meaning- You will not tell me what to do}

Nejis eye twitched.

'Swallow Naruto! And then talk!'

Naruto looked up at Neji and sucked up noodle that was hanging out of his mouth. Nejis eye twitched again.

'You look like a baby.'

Naruto giggled. Neji raised his chopsticks and pointed at Naruto.

'Behave. Now, upstairs in your room on your bed, there is a school uniform. I think it will fit you good. And just for you to know, we are going at the same high school.'

Naruto coughed.

'WHAT?'

'You heard me right. Now finish your dinner and go to sleep. We have school tomorrow and we don't want to be late for it.'

Narutos' shoulders slouched in defeat. He hoped he could play few games on his new Play Station 3, but it will have to wait.

Next morning:

Neji looked critically at himself in his bathroom mirror. His long hair cascaded down his back and only one thing was holding it from falling on his eyes- hair binder in white color. He was wearing white shirt and deep blue blazer along with deep blue trousers. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror and exited his bathroom and room with his one-arm backpack over his shoulder. When he came down the staircases, he saw pouting figure on the bed. He sighed and approached his cousin.

'What's wrong now?'

Naruto shot glare towards Neji and then stared in awe. After few seconds, he yelled:

'Why do I have to wear red uniform and you blue?! I look like a girl in this!'

Neji frowned:

'Because all students of the second year wear red uniforms. And I wear blue because …'

'… All students of third year wear blue. Got it.' Neji smiled.

'Don't worry. You should have seen what color is wearing first year.'

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Light green.'

'EWWWWWW!' Yelled Naruto.

Neji nodded; 'I said that myself.'

Naruto picked up his backpack and with his brother left the house.

They were walking in peace for few minutes- Naruto was looking at his surroundings and tried to remember all of the important places. When they came at bus station, there were already two boys waiting for bus- one wearing deep blue and one wearing red. Narutos eyes lit up.

'They are going in the same school as we.'

Neji nodded solemnly. Naruto saw seriousness on his brothers' face and he became instantly serious as him. When they approached bus station, Neji leaned casually at the lamppost and closed his eyes, and Naruto stood beside him quietly. Two boys looked at the strangers and than at each other and smirked. Taller nodded and smaller turned and crossed his arms:

'Look what do we have here brother. Newbie's.'

Naruto looked at the raven closely: he had obsidian color of the eyes with small line of red in them, very lean but strong figure, every piece of clothe was on its place and his raven hair was combed carelessly so it was falling on the obsidian eyes.

'So?' he tried to sound uninterested even though he was burning inside to meet him properly, but Nejis stance were saying not to go too far with complete strangers. Strangers' smirk grew wider:

'It happens that I, from some reason don't like strangers?'

Naruto frowned. What the hell is wrong with this guy? Does he want a fight?

'If you don't like stranger than why are you talking to us?' As he saw that smirk from raven boy faded, he smirked him self.

Raven boy scowled; 'Watch your mouth, punk.'

That was enough for Naruto to explode from anger because since his parents died, everybody called him drop out and punk. Neji knew that and when Naruto started moving dangerously towards raven, his hand shot up in front of him.

'That was enough, Itoko.'- said calmly Neji, still not opening his eyes. Naruto looked at his brother and stepped back, and Neji pulled his hand back and crossed them in front of his chest.

Raven smirked:

'Coward'- he stated casually.

'I DARE you say that AGAIN!'- yelled out Naruto, losing all of his self-control.

'I said ENOUGH!'- yelled Neji and grabbed Naruto preventing him from jumping on raven. Then he shot ice glare towards raven. Raven stepped back startled when he made eye contact with pure white eyes.

'As for you my 'dear little friend', you better stop taunting him. I can't control him always."

Before smaller raven could answer, taller said:

'And because of that you are fighting his fights?'

Neji looked at him. His obsidian eyes had red outline and his hair was tied in pony tale, only some of his bangs were released and they were falling on his eyes. He wasn't much taller than Neji.

'I certainly don't fight his fights. I'm not that generous.' He turned towards Naruto and scowled at him. Naruto knew what that meant and he didn't say a word anymore.

Taller chuckled:

'He looks like good little puppy you know, obeying your every command.'

Neji turned towards him and raised an eyebrow:

'Is that your problem?'- He inquired. Taller frowned.

'I would not talk like that to me you know.' he said somehow dangerously.

Neji smirked: 'Heh! And why not? Do you have a crown upon your head and now you are afraid that you can lose it?'- mocked Neji.

Ravens eyes sparkled dangerously: 'Tongue in your mouth newbie! Or I can kill you before you say cookie.'

Neji flipped his hair back: "Oh, now you scared me. Watch over your "kid" and leave us alone.'- and he finished argument.

Smaller raven growled lowly in back of his throat and wanted to pounce at Neji, but taller stopped him. When steaming raven looked up at taller, the other just shook his head. He gave last glare at newbie's and growled:

'You haven't seen the last of me, both you and that coward over there.'

As he finished his last sentence, the bus came. The two raven, supposedly brothers, entered first, and then Neji and Naruto. Neji mused" If every new acquaintance is as friendly as they are, we will not have any acquaintances at all."

To be continued…

Itoko- translated from Japanese means cousin

Nii-san- translated from Japanese means brother or when you talk to older male

A/N: I hope you like it. Please review, I'm head over hills happy when I see review! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 They are bad or good?

A/N: And here is sequel to my beautiful story! Enjoy your staying!

Chapter 2.

**Friends or Foes: They are bad… or good?**

Neji stared out of the bus window, and Naruto sat beside him. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy from this morning. He and his older brother were sitting two places in front of them on their left. Naruto fidgeted in his seat and started humming for himself. He closed his eyes, but picture of smirking raven couldn't get out of his head. He opened his eyes and fidgeted again. It was fifth time in the row that he moved and it was now starting to irritate Neji. When Naruto made move to fidget again, Neji snapped:

'Will you stop fidgeting?!'

He looked at Neji little scared. Neji sighed.

'Please, be still. You are making me nervous too.' Naruto smiled and naturally stopped fidgeting.

Neji looked again through the window- they were bypassing some of big buildings, parliaments, theaters and libraries. Neji made mental note to check in. And then, he felt like somebody was watching him. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards Naruto. Naruto was currently playing with his fingers, so it wasn't he. He slowly started to look around the bus, and in a brief of a moment, he thought he caught the glimpse of the red and black. He blinked and looked again at the raven brothers- both of them were looking straight.

"_I'm starting to be paranoid over them_" pondered Neji. He sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

After few more minutes, they came at their new high school. It was big yellow-white building. The front yard was filled with students and they were talking and laughing. Neji looked at his brother- he was staring at all those students in colorful uniforms. Neji smiled- it looked that Naruto liked his new school. They entered big building and stopped. The hall was incredibly big and then Neji realized one thing: he didn't know where principle office is. He looked around for some sign but he didn't found anything. He saw some girl in green uniform and asked her:

'Excuse me, can you tell me where principle office is?'

The girl eyed him carefully and then smiled:

'You're new here, aren't you?'

Neji nodded.

'Go to the end of this hall and on your left you will see one corridor. Down the corridor, on the very end of it, it's principles office. You will find it very easy.'- explained girl.

Neji smiled and nodded;' Thank you for your help.'

'You're welcome!'- chirped the girl and run off. And Nejis' ears still hurts.

He turned around to find Naruto. Luckily, Naruto was standing in one spot, surrounded by bunch of blushing girls. Neji laughed quietly and approached:

'Sorry for ruining your party, Itoko, but we must get going. Excuse us ladies.'- he said in apologetic and sweet tone.

Girls went deep red and squealed. Naruto laughed nervously and followed Neji.

'You sure are starting to get fan girls Naruto.'

Naruto smirked.

'What can I do when they can't resist me!'

Neji laughed at that and Naruto pouted.

'So where are we going?'

'To principles office. We have to get our schedule and numbers of our classrooms.'

'Oh, right. I forgot.'

'I don't blame you. Everybody would forget what they were doing when bunch of hormonal and blushing girls surround them.'

Naruto just elegantly blushed, which made Neji smirk.

In less than a minute, they were in front of principles office. Neji knocked and they entered.

'Sorry to disturb you, sir, but we just transferred here and we came to get our schedule.'

Principle smiled at them.

'Oh, so you are the new ones?'

Both Naruto and Neji smiled and nodded. Principle smiled and handed them two papers with their schedule and numbers of classrooms.

'Now of you go and don't forget to study hard!'- reminded principle.

Naruto and Neji nodded and exited the office.

Neji looked at his list. He was taking his classes on the second floor of the building. His sensei was Asuma Sarutobi. What a name. He looked at his cousin and saw big glare.

'What the hell they mean buy "might Guy"??? Can someone have a name Guy? Doesn't Guy mean male...'

Neji raised his eyebrows at that. Really, how can somebody have name Guy? Naruto let out hard breath.

'Well, see ya Neji; I have classes on the first floor. Have a nice day.'

Neji smiled back:

'Yeah, you too Naruto. See ya later.'- and they separated to go to their prospective homerooms.

**With Neji**;

He just climbed to the second floor. He saw bunch of boys and girls wearing blue uniforms. He straightened his uniform and stalked through the mob. Guys were looking at him curiously and girls were giggling and ogling him. He smiled and walked up to his homeroom. He entered and all chattering stopped. He looked around- everyone was staring at him wondering what the hell he was doing here. Before he could ask something, gruff voice emitted from behind him:

'AH! New transfer student! Welcome! My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I am your sensei. Class, we have new student. Please young man, can you introduce yourself to the class?'

Neji smiled and nodded:

'My name is Hyuuga Neji and I'm coming from Konoha.'

'That's very nice name Neji!'- Chirped one girl from behind blushing.

'Thank you'- said Neji politely.

'Do you have a hobby?'- asked some boy from the left.

Neji nodded:' Yes, I'm playing an electric guitar.'

Whole class OWWW and AWWW –ed and they started murmuring,

'All right. That was enough. Uchiha, raise your hand. Neji you are sitting beside him on his left.'- said Asuma.

Neji nodded and looked around. When he saw who the Uchiha was, he almost got a heart attack. It was the same guy from the earlier. The tall, menacing raven. Neji swallowed hard and walked to his seat. it was then when raven recognized him. He first frowned, but then smirked. It will be fun to bully newcomers.

Asuma saw the look on Uchihas' face and threatened:

'Itachi, don't even try to molest him.'

Ravens smirk just grew wider:

'I will not, Asuma-sensei.'

Asuma frowned:

'Then, why is your look telling me that you will.'

Uchiha just smirked and didn't answer the question, because he **WILL** molest the new one.

Neji didn't like the tone of said Itachi. He just wished to get out from the school in one piece.

**With Naruto**:

Blonde boy was standing confusedly in the frame of the door. He stared at the students in the room. They stared back…

They were staring at each other for some time before the whole class burst in to laugh and Naruto with them. He was still giggling when many of guys and girls came to greet him, introducing each other. They were in middle of some mindless chat when deep voice said:

'Great. You are in my homeroom. How wonderful.'

Naruto froze on that voice. He still couldn't forget the raven from bus station and now, he was in same homeroom with that bastard. He noticed that whole class went silent when he came in. Naruto came to conclusion that he was some kind of a bully and that everyone was scared of him. Well, Naruto wasn't scared and he still hadn't paid that bastard for that insult on the bus station. He turned around ever so slowly and looked smirking raven straight in the eye.

'That was the same thought that came to me when I heard your voice.'

Raven cooked an eyebrow.

'You aren't scared, are you? You acted like a coward at the station.'- smirked raven taunting.

Naruto frowned: 'Well I can't really oppose to my brother, can I?'

Ravens smirk grew wider:

'Oh, so you are obedient dog, aren't you?'-snorted raven.

'I can say same thing to you as well.'

Smirk from ravens face faded instantly.

'What did you just said?'- threatened raven.

'I didn't know that you are deaf.'- mocked Naruto and few of the students snickered. But only one ice glare from raven shut them all up.

'You have guts to stand up to me, Blondie. You don't know what can happen to you.'

But before Naruto could answer to that, high-pitched voice rang out:

'GOOOOOD MOOOOORNIIING KIIIIDS!'

The students all cheered and yelled back in greeting. Naruto was, simply said, confused.

But then' he noticed a very weird looking guy- all in green with bob cut black hair. What was more weirder was that he had orange tips on his clothes- both legs and arms.

When he noticed Naruto, he grabbed him in bear hug:

'AH! New student! How wonderful! Absolutely fantastic!'

Naruto could hardly breathe in that gigantic hug of his. But he managed to gasp out 'Can't breathe…'

'Oh, sorry little fellow, I didn't mean that. Kids, as you probably noticed this is our new student. Please, say your name to class.'

Naruto nodded:

'Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm from Konoha."

'Nice, Naruto. Now, your seat is beside Gaara. Yo, Sabaku, raise your hand!'- yelled sensei.

One lazy hand shoots up in the air and Naruto walked up to red headed boy in the back. He was totally preoccupied with his weird looking companion (tattoos on the head and big black circles around the eyes can be really distracting), that he didn't noticed raven-haired boy on his right. But he did acknowledge him when he sat down and looked around himself. He groaned quietly: it wasn't his lucky day today...

**With Neji**:

Neji was intently listening to the lessons. History was one of his favorite and Yuhi Kurenai was very interesting sensei. Well, he would listen carefully to her if there weren't that longhaired bastard on his left that was constantly talking and getting on his nerves. Kurenai-sensei didn't even bother to warn Uchiha about his behavior, she was probably used to that. But Neji wasn't; he always liked to work in peace and quiet. However, he didn't wanted to risk and fight with raven Uchiha in the middle of the class- he wasn't that stupid. That was his opinion until he heard lazy voice from behind him:

'Yo, Uchiha shut the hell up…'

Said boy stopped talking and turned around, asking in very dangerous voice:

'What did you just said Nara?'

Boy rolled his eyes:

'I said to shut up. I can't hear.'

Uchiha glared at the boy and his gaze was diverted at Neji who was looking emotionlessly at Itachi.

'And what do you want?'- asked Itachi annoyed.

'Same.'- said Neji simply.

Glare of the Uchiha turned in to ice.

'And what that supposes to mean?'

Neji sighed irritably: 'It means to be quiet. If you don't want to listen, don't bother the rest of us that want.'

If look could kill, Neji would be dead already, but lucky him, it can't. Uchiha growled lowly in the back of his throat and returned to his conversation with some boy in front of him.

Neji sighed. This is going to be long day…

**With Naruto**:

Naruto was scared out of his mind. He really wondered if he entered the right school in first place. He also wondered how Neji was doing because he was currently trying to ignore perverted innuendos of this longhaired sensei Jiraya. He didn't mind perverted innuendos, but he did mind them when the most of them were directed at him. They were currently reading 'Romeo and Juliet' and somehow this perverted sensei was talking about lack of fluffy scenes in the book and how Shakespeare didn't know how to write. And then he tried to convince Naruto and the rest of the class that most suitable person for Romeo was Naruto himself. Naruto tried to convince this weird sensei opposite, but naturally, it didn't work. Instead of that, Jiraya continued babbling about how wonderful is to MAKE LOVE.

Naruto just wanted to disappear…

**Lunchtime**:

Neji was truthfully exhausted and they were only passed three classes. It was now lunchtime and he dragged himself to cafeteria on the first floor. At the door of cafeteria was moody Naruto. Neji raised an eyebrow and walked up to his cousin.

'What happened to your mood Itoko?'- Asked Neji half-smiling.

Naruto looked up and glared:

'First of first- I have freaking classes with that freaking bastard from the bus station, then I almost got suffocated by bear hug of my sensei and at last whole class is snickering because some perverted sensei tried to convince whole class that I'm perfect Romeo!'- he spat out yelling.

Students that were passing by looked at him curiously, while Naruto tried to catch up his breath from yelling. Before Neji could answer to his brothers yelling, red-haired boy said:

'Don't let that molest you, Naruto-kun.'

Neji and Naruto looked at the newcomer. Naruto recognized him from his classes. Red-haired boy stated calmly:

'Jiraya sensei is always acting like that, so don't let it bother you.'

Neji looked amused, but Naruto glared:

'But it wasn't you that he was talking about.'

Redheaded boy shrugged.

'He was once, but I didn't even bother to acknowledge him. After some time he gave up.'

Naruto looked puzzled, but then smiled.

'If that's the way for handling old man, I have perfect solution!'

Neji glared at Naruto:

'Don't you even dare!'-he threatened.

Boy was confused and looked quizzically at Neji.

Neji smiled back at him explaining:

'He meant that he will oversleep all of his classes.'

Guy snickered. Neji frowned and looked at Naruto who was blushing furiously.

'By the way, I'm Hyuuga Neji, Narutos' brother.'- said Neji holding out his hand.

'I'm Sabaku Gaara. Pleased to meet you.'- answered boy politely, accepting hand from Neji, shaking it.

Neji smiled and then eyed the boy carefully. His red hair was little spiked and he had dark circles around his eyes. He also had tattoo on his forehead. He looked little creepy to Neji even tough boy was slightly smiling.

They entered cafeteria and got in to the lunch line. Neji looked around as his brother was chattering with his new friend. He wondered where that son of a-

'Move, your blocking the line o-nii-san,' warned Naruto.

Neji snapped back from his thoughts and nodded moving forward in the line. They all got their lunch and looked for the seats. Unfortunately, all seats were taken. Naruto sweat drooped:

'Neji, where are we gonna seat? All seats are taken.'

Gaara then interrupted:

'You can sit with me and my sister. She is over there.' and showed towards one table where one blonde haired girl were sitting, grinning and waving towards Gaara. Gaara waved back and went towards her. Naruto and Neji shrugged and followed him.

'Hi Temari! Doing well? These are new students Naruto and Neji.' explained Gaara. Temari smiled and waved:

'Hi there.'

Naruto and Neji smiled and nodded as they sat down. Naruto then continued to fuss around about perverted sensei and Temari laughed. Neji complained about menacing big-mouthed raven and how he was unable to listen to classes. Temari then explained:

'That Itachi is future president of 'Akatsuki' company. They say that he is so rich and clever that he can buy and rule one small country.'

Naruto choked on his lunch and Neji spitted out his juice. After shock, he smirked and wiped juice from his chin.

'That doesn't make him king of the world.'

Temari gave him weird look. Gaara looked uninterested. Naruto was still in shock.

Neji smirked on their reactions:

'And I will teach him lesson of respecting others and their opinions. He can't sit around doing whatever he wants.'

'Is that so?' interrupted voice from behind.

Narutos' eyes grew wide and Temari scowled. Gaara looked very passive at the moment. Neji sighed, closing his eyes, continuing to eat.

'Of course it is. There is nothing special about him.'

Naruto gulped.' N-Nii-san…'he stuttered 'Ummm… behind you is… Ummm… hehe…'

Neji blinked 'innocently' and looked behind him. There was standing menacing, longhaired raven.  
'Oh, it's you. Hi.' and he turned away.

Raven was steaming.

'Hi!' he growled out. 'Is that all you got to say?'

Neji turned towards him and smiled nodding eagerly. Itachi clenched his fist dangerously.

'Do you think you're funny Hyuuga?'

Neji looked at him half concerned. 'In this situation, probably not, but you have to look at life with bright eyes.' Said Neji half smile tittering on his face.

Itachi smirked. 'You definitively look at life with white and bright eyes.' Neji snorted at that. 'If you think that you can insult me about my white eyes you are terribly wrong, because I'm already used to it.'

Narutos' face saddened and Temari looked surprised and worried in same time. Gaara was frowning. He suddenly said:

'What do you want Uchiha?' Itachi looked surprised at that. 'I didn't…' started Itachi but Gaara interrupted: 'I wasn't talking to you.' Itachi frowned and everybody looked behind Itachi.

There was standing another raven, emotionlessly staring at the redheaded boy.

'Nothing from you Sabaku.' Answered Sasuke coldly.

'Then why are you staring at me? I don't have three eyes in my head.' Sasuke snorted and looked at the blonde who was now frowning. 'I'm here to call my brother, but it seems that he was having, oh, so much fun, so I decided to join you.'

Naruto snorted.' The only place where you can join is library with the bookworms.'

Sasuke glared at him: 'It's better with them than with you.' Naruto glared at Sasuke: 'Why do you have to be such an asshole?'

Sasuke smirked: 'And why do you have to be total moron?' Naruto clenched his hands in fists, but released them soon after that.

'The only moron will be you.' Said Naruto confidently. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and then his eyes widened. The rest looked at Naruto not believing their eyes. Naruto was fisting handful of pasta in his hands.

'Naruto, don't you-'started Neji but it was too late. Naruto already had thrown pasta at Sasuke. Unlucky Naruto- Sasuke dodged it easily, but instead of him, he hit pink girl behind him. Girl turned around dangerously. Her emerald eyes glowered with anger and she cracked her knuckles:

'Naruto…' she growled dangerously. Naruto sweat dropped:' he he he… Sakura-Chan…' She grabbed pasta from the nearest plate and threw back at Naruto. He crouched to dodge pasta and he succeeded in that. Instead of him, pasta ended on hair of some blond girl in deep blue uniform. She jumped in surprise and swirled around yelling:

'Who did this?' pointing at her hair. Naruto yelled: 'I didn't! She did!' he said pointing at the pink girl. Blonde girl growled:' Sakura, you BITCH!' and she grabbed pasta and threw at the said girl. But pasta had hit Itachi, who was showed mercilessly by Temari who was still yelling at him. Pasta landed right on his face. Everybody stopped yelling. And they had one hell of a reason!

'Ino, what's the meaning of this?' snarled Itachi. Ino looked terrified.

'Gomen-nasai, Itachi-san! I didn't mean it! I was aiming for Sakura!' she tried to explain. Itachi glared at her and grabbed a napkin from beside table. And then his gaze fell on Neji- who was laughing his ass off! Itachi glared at him:

'I take it from your laugh that this is funny to you?' Neji just nodded and clutched his stomach and continued to cackle. Itachi wiped his face and threw away napkin, and then picked up plate from the table, balancing with it on one finger, the other hand on his hip. Neji looked up curiously at him. 'And you are planning to do…?' asked Neji ever so innocently. He exactly knew what Itachi was planning to do. Itachi frowned and swung his hand at Neji- but Neji was ready. He succeeded to grab Itachi's wrist but, pasta ended up on his hair and his back.

"_Well, I managed to prevent pasta to fall on my face_" thought Neji bitterly. Naruto sweat-dropped on the scene and moved from his brother- he knew exactly how was Neji when someone messes up his hair.

The plate fell on the floor, along with Itachi who was pushed and pinned by Neji.

'It seems that you have thing for my hair, Mr. President,' snorted Neji as he pressed his hand on Itachi's throat.' But, then again, I don't let anybody to touch my hair without my permission.' Itachi send him heated glare and struggled to free himself. Nejis grip was pretty strong. Who would've thought that someone thin and lean like Neji would have grip strong as that.

But it wasn't long before Itachi actually flipped Neji, changing their positions drastically. He smirked:

'When I want to do something I never ask' he said self-confidently. Neji frowned; he squirmed a bit and managed to draw his legs up to his chest. Itachi frowned and Neji smirked:

'I always wanted to do this' and he pushed Itachi with his feet, sending him flying backwards and falling on the table. Neji then got up, wobbling a little, panting harshly. He shook his head to free it from pasta in it while Itachi struggled to get up. Naruto cackled and taunted:

'Need any help, Mr. President?', but as soon as he said that, somebody punched him. HARD.

He fell backwards, knocking out Gaara with him. He cursed silently and looked up. It was that damn raven that punched him.

'What the hell was that for!?' yelled Naruto. 'I wasn't even talking to you!' Sasuke frowned: 'Do I look like I care?' Naruto scowled and stood up, clenching his fist and aiming for Sasuke. In corner of his eye, he saw Neji holding Itachis hand while his other hand was hold by Itachi. Naruto succeeded in punching Sasuke in stomach, only to be grabbed by him and thrown at the table beside. Girls screamed. Naruto saw that Sasuke was preparing to punch him, so he held up his hands to guard himself from the punch…-that never came. When Naruto looked up, he saw Hatake Kakashi, teacher of the physics, holding Sasukes hand that was aiming him. On the other side of the room, Jiraya was preventing Neji to beat living days out of Itachi who was smirking at longhaired boy.

'I think that was enough, Sasuke-kun. No need to fight anymore.' Naruto whipped blood from his mouth- they were badly cut by punch, and stood up. Naruto looked then at Jiraya who was leading Neji like prisoner, both of his hands behind his back, who was glaring at Itachi who was following near by, smirking.

"_And he tells me to calm down and not to fight… He doesn't see himself_…" thought Naruto bitterly. Kakashi sighed:

'All four of you are now seeing chancellor. Is that clear?' Everybody nodded… except Neji-he was still busy glaring at Itachi. They all picked up their stuff and exited lunch room.

**At chancellor**:

'I thought I said something about picking up fights in time of lunch ITACHI!' yelled Iruka. Itachi winced a little and his eye twitched. Other three sweat dropped.

Iruka then turned to Sasuke: 'Same goes for you!' he spat out angrily. 'I can't believe that our best students are attacking without reason new students!'

Sasuke frowned and looked down at floor. Iruka looked at Naruto and Neji. Neji was glaring at Itachi- he perfectly didn't minded that chancellor was looking at him, while Naruto was teary-eyed. Iruka eyed new students: Neji was in total mess. His hair still had pieces of pasta and ketchup and his shirt was out of his pants as he was dragged towards office. Naruto was similar, only he didn't have pasta in his hair. He had big cut on his lip though, and his collar of shirt was little ripped. Iruka sighed:

'Naruto, Neji- since this is you first day in school, you won't have detention.' Neji looked at chancellor in disbelief and Narutos eyes grew wide.

Iruka then looked at two brothers who looked bored:

'On the other hand, Uchiha brothers do have detention. This isn't their first time to start quarrels in time of lunch.' Sasukes eyes widened at this: 'WHAT!?'

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked: "_bastard is getting what he deserves_" he thought happily. Itachi didn't look delighted but his facial expression didn't show anything more.

'Naruto, Neji, you may go. But next time if you don't behave, you will get detention as well.' Iruka said and two boys exited room- with Naruto smirking and Neji still seething in displease.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: PHEW! It took me, like, forever to finish this bloody chapter! It has over 4000 words god damn it! Anyway, reviews are most welcomed. If any of you has some ideas, write it in review and I'll consider it over. I'm planning this story to be the most remarkable work of mine, and I sincerely want to make you pleased with my writing. So, give me some ideas and I will ponder over them and try to fit them in upcoming chapters. See ya and please REVIEW! JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3 Flow with the song

A/N: Huzzzah! New chapie! Honestly, I should start live, but this freaking fic is eating my brain!? –GASP- freaking plot bunnies... Anyways, enjoy this chapie as well. See ya at the bottom of the page... And greetings to my friend from Netherlands- **KokoXKonoha**!

Chapter 3:

**Frie****nds or Foes: Flow with the song**

Naruto closed his locker. He packed all things that he gathered and walked towards the exit. Neji already went home, pissed and fuming. He will have hard time calming down his brother. As he walked down the hall, he saw two brothers standing in front of chancellors' office. He sighed and smirked. The ruckus in the lunchtime got them detention, but it seemed that brothers were used to it. As Naruto was preparing to exit the school he heard yell:

'Naruto-kun!'

Naruto turned around and he saw Gaara and Temari walking up to him.

'Going home?' asked Gaara. Naruto nodded and asked: 'Wanna come? 'Gaara looked at Temari, who smiled and nodded. 'Gladly.' Naruto glanced for last time that day at raven brothers- they were just entering office, probably to do their detention job. He smirked and continued to walk with his new friends.

When they were in front of Narutos house, they heard hard accords coming from the inside and some singing- low, deep and angry words radiated through the house

"_Running,_

_On our way_

_Hiding,_

_You will pay_

_Dying,_

_One thousand deaths_

_Searching, _

_Seek and __**DESTROY**__"_

Naruto gulped pretty loudly. Neji was still pissed off, and if he do something wrong, heads will roll. The song that was heard was Nejis' specialty and he usually played it when he was mad about something but he couldn't do anything about it. Naruto sighed; at least he is not breaking things around the house like he usually does. He entered house with Gaara and Temari, who were staring in awe.

'TADAIMA!' yelled Naruto, trying to be louder than Nejis guitar. Music stopped and Naruto could hear footsteps on stairs. Naruto smiled and lead his guests in living room. Then Neji came in. He was wearing black jeans and white shirt over sleeveless black T-shirt, his hair tied low on his back and his bangs were held by bandana he usually wore.

'Welcome back Naruto. How was in school?' Naruto looked at Neji and smiled: 'Peacefully, thank you on asking.' Neji chuckled and looked at Gaara and Temari.

'I see we have guests,' he smiled. Naruto smiled and cheered:

'YAY! Party time!' Neji shoot him frown: 'Watch it Naruto! I'm not in the mood for your silliness.' Naruto winced at harsh tone.

'I know that you're not in the mood. I'm trying to make you feel better.'

Neji sighed and smiled: 'Thanks Naruto, but you don't need. I already drained my anger on frets.' Naruto grinned. He liked when Neji play guitar, he's unbelievably talented for music.

Temari eyed him: 'It was you that played guitar?' Neji nodded and smiled.

'I'm playing guitar since my 8 year.' Temaris eyes sparkled: 'Then, we can form the band!' Neji blinked and Narutos eyes sparkled.

'That's great idea, Temari-san. What are you playing? I know how to play bass guitar, and Gaara told me that he knows how to play drums.'

Temari nodded; ' I know to play keys.' Narutos eyes widened in delight. 'That's PERFECT!' he yelled. Neji had to cover his ears. He said:

'Well, it won't hurt to try. I was so mad when I came home that I wrote lyrics to smash into that pricks' face!' Gaara, Temari and Naruto looked at him thrilled. Naruto then made puppy-eyes:

'Please, can you play them for us?' Neji nodded and went for his guitar and lyrics. Naruto clapped his hands happily and smirked. Gaara and Temari looked very pleased.

'It will feel good to put those brothers back where their place is' muttered Gaara and Naruto nodded in agreement.

In matter of few minutes, Neji returned with guitar in one hand and notes in other. They all looked excited when Neji played first notes of music. After few accords he started:

_And during few moments that we have left_

_We want to talk right down to earth_

_In a language that everybody here can easily understand_

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_**The cult of personality**_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_**Oh, I'm the cult of personality**_

Nejis' fingers danced across guitar strings, fiery notes radiating and heating up the atmosphere in the room. Neji continued:

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_**The cult of personality**_

_Neon lights, a Nobel Prize_

_When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies_

_You don't have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free_

_**I sell the things that you need to be**_

_**I'm the smiling face on your TV**_

_I exploit you, still you love me_

_**I tell you, one and one makes three**_

_**Oh, I'm the cult of personality**_

The other three in the room cheered and clapped. Naruto was amazed; Neji really knows how to hit low… Strong sound broke in the room and song continued:

_Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi_

_I'm the cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_The cult of personality_

_Neon lights, a Nobel Prize_

_When a leader speaks that leader dies_

_You won't have to follow me_

_Only you can set you free_

_**You gave me fortune, you gave me fame**_

_You, me power in your God's name_

_**I'm every person you need to be**_

_**Oh, I'm the cult of personality**_

_I'm the cult of _

_I'm the cult of _

_I'm the cult of _

_I'm the cult of _

_I'm the cult of _

_**I'm the cult of personality**_

_Ask not what your country can do for you_

_**The only thing we have to fear is fear itself**_

When Neji stopped playing, the three jumped and cheered, still singing parts of the song. Naruto was extremely happy- those two brothers can only fear Neji, because Neji knows how to 'hit the right string'…

Next day:

Naruto and Neji entered school with smiles on their faces. They were discussing if Neji have to change something in his song. Naruto was against changes but Neji felt that he the song misses something. Naruto told him that he is being stupid and that song is great and that hits the right place. As soon as Naruto said that, came question:

'What song?'

Naruto spun around and came face to face with his "friend" from yesterday- Sasuke.

Naruto waved his hand in dismay: 'you don't want to hear; it will destroy your reputation'. Neji snickered, but Sasuke didn't looked pleased with answer from the blond. He grabbed Naruto for collar of his shirt and spat out: 'Don't play fool around me moron! I'll get you back for detention from yesterday, but now I'm interested in that song of yours.'

Naruto glared: 'Than I'm the wrong person you need. Ya see, Neji wrote it, not me.' Neji snickered"_since when Naruto knows to rhyme_?!"

Sasuke redirected his glare from Naruto to Neji. Neji quirked an eye brow: 'What???'

'Don't play a fool! I'm not in the mood for that.' Neji tsked- kid has short temper.

"No, I won't tell you, or anyone for that matter.'

'Tell it.'

This time, it was Nejis "friend" form yesterday that said that. Neji looked at Itachi and repeated his answer:

'No. And if you don't hear right read from my lips- N-O.' and with that he grabbed Naruto for the sleeve and dragged him down the hall. But Naruto is Naruto. Before they disappeared behind the corner he yelled: _**'WE ARE THE CULT OF PERSONALITY!**_

That left the two ravens to stare after two brothers and they were convinced that it was the line from Nejis song, and Itachi didn't liked it how it sounds.

'Little brother, do you agree that we need to find lyrics before something embarrassing happens.'

Sasuke nodded: 'I have a feeling that that line was for me too.' Itachi nodded. After that they separated and went to their respective home rooms.

With Sasuke:

He entered his homeroom to find Gaara chatting with Naruto. He rounded them and sat two places behind Naruto. He took out his book to be his cover for eavesdropping. Conversation went like this:

-No way that he wants to change something. Song is amazing.

-I know, but this is Neji we are talking about. He doesn't like flaws.

-But I didn't noticed any flaws in song.

Nod.

-But still, Neji thinks that song needs something more and he will stick to that until he actually finds something.

-Don't tell me that you will let him change the song?

Nod.

-But…

-Don't worry Gaara, if he doesn't like changes, he will return the song how it was before.

-Yeah, that song is remarkable. It perfectly describes those two.

"_**THOSE TWO**__??? So it __**was**__ something about me and Itachi after all?! Damn them!_!!" thought Sasuke angrily. He took out his cell phone and dialed Itachi:

'Aniki, we have problems…'

TBC…

A/N: Pheww… If I didn't found those cookies in the kitchen cabinet, I wouldn't finish this chapter so quickly. It was supposed to be in two days, but don't underestimate power of the **cookies**!!! I hope you enjoyed this song-chapter! Well, I'll leave you at this. Please review and if you have any ideas, feel free to PM XD. Once again, greeting to my friend from NETHERLANDS!!! Luv ya KOKO!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Drama Queen!

A/N: Here we are! Fourth chapter is up people!! And now, *grins* I hope that you'll enjoy it and please, leave some reviews!

Without any further ado, read! X)

**Chapter 4. Drama Queen!!!**

Same day, lunch time, with Itachi:

Uchiha Itachi, the future president of 'AkatsukiCorp' stalked down the corridor, glaring at every single person that looked at him. Things are going downwards for him. He hadn't planned to let longhaired newbie to mess with his personal stuff and life. He doesn't have time for that. And now, that BRAT wrote poem about him that can make him crawl. Uchihas don't crawl!!! Absolutely not! He frowned- that brat can make him trouble. He sighed and run his hand through his hair. He was glad that his little brother was loyal to him and even after that accident with their parents, Sasuke stayed with him. Sasuke never left him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose- he didn't know how to solve this situation. To pay that Neji not to publish lyrics? Hmm… little chances about that. Brat is too stubborn and has ego size Mount Everest. Money offering would be an insult for him and he would write another song in spite to him. Paying Neji is not an option!

Blackmailing? Well, that could do if there weren't one problem- he don't know one single thing about him, less something that he can blackmail him with. So this option is off as well.

He was running out of time- the more he thought about it, the less he knew what to do.

"Itachi-san!"

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts, looked up and growled- Tobi.

"What do you want Tobi? And hurry up; I don't have time to loose."

Tobi chuckled and gave paper to him:

"I think you wanted to know what are people writing about you."

Itachi's eyes widened and he snatched paper from him. He looked at it and his eyes widened more. It wrote:

'_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_**The cult of personality**_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_**Oh, I'm the cult of personality…**__'_

Itachi growled out:

"Who wrote this?"

Tobi stepped back and looked at him half scared:

"That new kid with long hair. I think his name was Neji or something similar," Tobi managed to explain. He knew right- hell had no fury like pissed Itachi.

Itachi spat out angrily: "That brat is as good as dead…" he growled out and scrunched paper in his hand. Today, cafeteria will be red…

With Neji, in cafeteria:

Neji was humming pleasant tune to himself while reading some book. Naruto was beside him and he was discussing with Gaara about new game that came out. Something about devils and swords and hands and other gory and bloody stuff and how they got lost in some big ass forest. (A/N: They are talking about _Devil May Cry 4_). He tried not to pay attention to them and concentrated on book. It was good and it kept his attention. Temari was sitting across him, munching on some chocolate cookies while reading notes from literature- she had big test today. He sighed happily - Naruto, Gaara, Temari and he became very good friends in very short time. He smiled to himself. It seemed that he will start to like this place after all. He felt that someone stood behind him and he turned around- it was one blonde girl that he met yesterday. She smiled:

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reading, but I came to warn you."

That got his attention. And not just his- Gaara and Naruto stopped talking and Temari stopped munching on her half-eaten cookie. They all looked at girl. She sighed and said:  
"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm third year here and I have some classes with Itachi-san. I came to warn you about him. You don't want to meet him today."

Neji looked at her carefully- he recognized her from art classes. He nodded and asked:

"Why? Why me of all people?"

"Well, he seemed to find out about the song that you wrote and he now thinks that it's about him."

Neji smirked:

"He's smart, I can tell that."

Ino's eyes widened:  
"You don't know Itachi-san! He is enraged now! What were you thinking when writing that song?" she exclaimed.

Neji looked at her:

"I was pissed off yesterday when he ruined my hair. I almost got detention because he cannot control himself."

"Is that so?" growled dark voice and everyone stiffened. Neji's eyes widened. This is not good. He looked at Ino who went pale in face and stood stiffened in front of him. She mumbled out:

"Don't tell that I didn't warn you…" and with that, she ran off.

Neji stood up and came face to face with Uchiha. Itachi's glare was so intense that he could've killed everyone in cafeteria. Neji gulped and stood stiff, waiting for Uchihas move.

Itachi just stood there, glaring at Neji. He still didn't know how to shut up this insolent brat. He asked:

"Is that song really about me?" he spat out.

Neji didn't know what to answer. This guy was currently killing him using just glare. Yes, it was true that he wrote the song about him and that horror of his brother, but was it smart to tell him that? If he tells him, he can start digging his grave right here and now. He managed to keep composed face and he shook his head.

Naruto's eyes widened. That was one big fat lie! He knew that! Everyone knew that. But why would Neji say that the song wasn't about Itachi? Yes, Itachi looked like he was going to kill Neji every minute now, but- this was outrages!

Neji glanced at Naruto- Naruto was frowning at Neji, totally perplexed. Neji sighed and shocked his head once more:

"No, it's not about you."

It was now Itachi's turn to be puzzled. The song wasn't about him? What kind of a game is playing this bastard? Well, as long as Neji says that song isn't about him, there was no need to be afraid of loosing his reputation. He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at Neji again:

"If you make another stunt like this- writing a song and then telling people it was about me, I swear …" he cut himself off there, leaving Neji to guess the rest on his own. That wasn't the sightless problem. Neji frowned himself and asked him:

"I'm just interested who told you that?"

Itachi grunted out: "That is none of your business." He glared once more at Neji, and turned on his heels and approached his brother and some other guy with blonde hair tied on top.

Neji sighed out in relief and slumped back in the chair. This was CLOSE…

With Itachi:

He approached his brother and blonde guy silently, his hand under his chin. Sasuke glared at his brother:

"Well? What happened?" he asked impatiently.

Itachi looked at him:

"The song wasn't about us," he said firmly. Sasuke's eyes widened and blonde guy laughed:

"That guy is real player, hn." he said amused.

Itachi and Sasuke glared at him:

"Deidara, shut the hell up," both brothers said in unison and they left the cafeteria, leaving blond guy called Deidara to stare after them. He shrugged and got up.

With Naruto:

Neji sighed deeply. Naruto eyed him and waited for Itachi to exit the cafeteria. As soon as he was out of sight-

"What the hell was that!?" he demanded. Neji glared at him.

"Do you think it was smart to tell him that song was about him?"

Naruto was trembling from anger.

"So what if the song was about him!? He couldn't do A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G to you!" he spelled out glaring at his brother.

Neji sighed and run his hand through his hair:

"Itoko, if I said that it was song about him, there would be fight here and this time, even I would end up in detention and I don't ant that."

Naruto understood his brother but he was still fuming. One hand clapped on his shoulder. Naruto looked up. It was blonde guy that Itachi and Sasuke knew. Guy grinned at him:

"Your brother is right you know. Itachi-san can be sometimes pain in the ass, hn."

Naruto sighed- it seemed that he lost this argument, it was two against one. Blonde guy smiled:  
"By the way, I'm Deidara."

Naruto mumbled: "I'm Naruto." Neji nodded: "Neji."

Deidara grinned again: "So, can I sit here with you? It's pain to sit alone, hn." He asked shrugging. Naruto smiled and nodded:

"Yeah, sure." He moved his things from the chair and nodded to Deidara. Deidara smiled and sat down.

"So, you are the new ones?" he asked curiously. Naruto smiled. "Yup! We got here few days ago."

Deidara smiled: "So how do you like here so far?" Neji chuckled: "It's getting better as days passes by."

Naruto chuckled but Deidara didn't understand so he decided to shrug it off.

Neji sighed and picked up his book and continued to read. Deidara was silent and Naruto continued to babble about unbeatable Dante with Gaara…

With Sasuke:

He glared. And glared some more. His brother was standing and staring at one dot on the wall and that made Sasuke aggravated. He sighed irritably and that drew attention of the older Uchiha.

"What is it Otouto? Something wrong?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I cannot believe that you let him go with it that easily! Honestly, you have no self-respect."

Itachi's eyes narrowed:

"Do you remember last time what happened? I got detention for no reason. Today I have meeting with that Pein or something and I cannot allow myself detention."

Sasuke frowned:  
"Who's Pein?"

"Business partner."

Sasuke snorted: "Yeah right."

Itachi glared at him: "What are you trying to say?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes: "He's doing all of that just so you can be his '_friend_'." He pronounced friend in VERY sarcastic way.

Itachi sighed: "Sasuke, we all ready talked about this once and you said you won't bring it up again."

Sasuke glared once at his brother and the looked away. No matter how much Sasuke tells Itachi that that Pein, or however he's called, will get his head one day and Itachi just won't listen. Sasuke sighed- in the end, Sasuke knew, he will save his Aniki's butt…

TBC…

A/N: oO Do I see DeiNaru??? Does that pair even exist? Bear with me and don't kill me! It's just little implying on that pairing, nothing serious! In the end it will be SasuNaru for sure! I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know when will be next one… I'm doing on plot of this story ^-^. All suggestions are welcomed with open arms x)

And oh, I'm in search for Beta reader. If any beta is reading this and likes the story, please contact me, I want to check up and repair my story. Thank you x)!!!

See ya in next chapter and please REVIEW!!!! Luv ya all!


	5. Chapter 5 Uchiha's Disturbia

A/N: So here is it! 5th chapter is up! Yay! I hope you like it and don't worry it's not angsty! Enjoy and leave so comments please!

**Chapter 5. Uchiha's Disturbia**

**Uchiha residence, Itachi's room:**

Longhaired blonde plopped down on the bed and sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. He glanced through the window and sighed again. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered just how much Itachi is planning to yell around the house.

He winced as he heard door slammed shut and groaned- he wasn't up to deal with him since he was in such a foul mood. He yawned and stretched.

He was in middle of his stretching when the door of the room was slammed open and fierce glare was directed towards blonde. Deidara rewarded Itachi's killing glare with bored stare. He was used to this kind of Itachi's moods. They tend to swing from one side to other in very short time and the thing that Deidara hanged out with Naruto and Neji the previous day didn't help Itachi to fix his mood. If anything, it only made it worse.

"I am waiting for explanation Deidara" he snarled and glared some more. Deidara sat up and stared at Itachi with bored look: "You two assholes ditched me in school so I was bored and I just hanged out with them a little. Besides, they are not that bad" he shrugged. Itachi strode over to him and grabbed him by the collar: "You know that they are our enemies and you still hang out with them?!"

There was cough from behind Itachi and both Deidara and Itachi looked at the person. "They are not your enemies. You made them your enemies." Platinum blonde gave Itachi wicked smirk at what Itachi just grunted and let go of Deidara. "What are you doing here Hidan? And how in hell did you entered in the first place? I thought I locked the door." Hidan chuckled and entered the room. He plopped on the bed where Deidara was once sitting and said: "They were unlocked and you didn't hear me knocking so I just let myself in." He sprawled across the bed and reached under the bed and took out the black box.

Deidara plopped on bed next to Hidan and joined him. Itachi sat on the floor beside the bed, leaning his back on it. He looked at Hidan: "What will you read now?" Hidan rummaged through the box and took out manga: "I'm in for Kira's killing! Muahahaha!" Deidara snorted and he looked through the content of the box: "I'm currently in mood for some action! Hmm… where did you put '_Fake_' Itachi?" he asked. Itachi picked up random manga and muttered: "Otouto took it. Sorry, you will have to read something else." Deidara arched an eyebrow: "Isn't he supposed to read some angsty and gory stuff?" Itachi gave him weird look and sighed: "Why would he read something like that?" Deidara shrugged: "I dunno. He _**IS**_ all emo and stuff." Itachi chuckled: "Don't let Sasuke hear you." Deidara winced and clapped his hand over mouth.

"Speaking of which, where is your bro, Itachi?" Itachi shrugged: "I saw him last time in the kitchen chopping tomatoes and onions. He was in bad mood when I left him." Deidara snorted and flipped through '_Loveless_': "I wonder why." Itachi just glared at him. Hidan chuckled: "So, is he working on some new manga now?" Itachi shrugged again. Deidara rolled his eyes: "Do you know to do anything else except shrugging?" Itachi snickered and shrugged again. Deidara sighed and muttered, looking at the manga: "You are hopeless case weasel." Hidan chuckled.

There was light knock on the wooden door. Itachi said: "Come in Otouto."

Door slid open to reveal pale raven in loose fitting clothes in white and blue colors, holding a bowl. "Want some snack Itachi?" he asked, entering the room. Itachi looked up and for first time that day he actually smiled: "Sounds great. Tomatoes and onion?" Sasuke nodded: "And mushrooms as well." He handed bowl over to his brother and looked at Itachi's guests: "You are reading manga again?" Hidan grinned: "It is not our fault that you are talented for this kind of thing. Besides, I love these series of '_Death Note'_. How will you end it? Will L die?" Sasuke smirked: "I dunno." Hidan groaned: "You don't want to tell me the end of it still, heh?" Sasuke chuckled and stood up and approached the door: "If I do, I will be a party-popper." And he exited the room.

Hidan glared at the door and muttered darkly: "I'm starting to hate your brother Itachi." Itachi just chuckled, unable to answer since he was eating. Deidara smiled: "But he's a good kid, isn't he?" Itachi chewed slowly and nodded, small smile playing on his lips: "Yes. He is." Deidara grinned and returned to his manga and Itachi continued to eat. Hidan was still glaring at the door.

**Uchiha residence, Sasuke's room:**

Raven entered his room slowly, dragging his feet across the floor tiredly. He plopped on the bed beside window and put his arm over his eyes. '_I've been pulling all-nighters these past few days. I just cannot get to sleep. He is stuck in my head! Damn him!_' He gritted his teeth and sat up violently, staring through the open window. It was about five o'clock on Saturday and weather was beautiful for walk. He leaned on the windowsill and watched peaceful street with only few men outside. He was tapping with his index finger on the board and he sighed closing his eyes: '_Takeshi-sensei (1) will have my head if I don't finish the chapters. Thing is… I don't have the bloody inspiration to draw right now…_" Her rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up. He approached the mirror and looked at himself. He frowned and muttered: "I look like chaos itself." He sighed and picked up few sheets that were lying beside the mirror and looked at them. He recognized it immediately- it was from volume 7, chapter 58 of manga Death Note that has yet to be released. He looked at the picture closely- boy falling from the chair, others watching him in shock.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple: '_Hidan will be, oh, so happy. That guy is so twisted when it comes to 'Death Note'. I cannot believe that I decided to kill this guy_.' He picked up another sheet where the other boy caught the falling one. He stared at it for some time and then sighed deeply and approached his desk, placing sheets on the others that were there. He whispered: "A God heh? There is no such thing as that…" He turned to his dresser and took pair of jeans and simple shirt and put it on. He picked up his drawing pad and few pencils and he exited the room and stepped on the porch. He called out: "Itachi! I'm going out!" "Okay! Be careful!" was the response, but Sasuke left before he heard it.

Sasuke walked slowly down the street, watching other people chat and enjoy warm afternoon. He inhaled deeply and exhaled as he rounded the corner. The flash of gold had stopped him in tracks. There was slight commotion and laughter coming from the park where golden fur just ran through. He crossed the street and entered park slowly, trying to be as casual as he could. It wasn't hard to spot the blonde again- he was near swings with some other people- Neji, his brother, Gaara from his class and one more guy who he didn't recognize. He hummed slowly and rounded them and headed towards the bench. But then he changed his mind. He went about five meters away from the group and climbed on the tree, hiding in the leaves. He could perfectly see the group but none of them could see him. He leaned on the tree and started taking sketches.

Sasuke's expert hand flew across the sheet, capturing Naruto's smiling face perfectly. He added few more strokes to Naruto's eyes and then picked up next sheet. He looked down at the blonde who was sitting on the railing, swinging his legs back and forth, grinning from all of his might. Sasuke winced: '_Damn! Can you get any brighter?!_' he thought sourly as he draw exact position of the blonde. Every line on his sketch had its meaning and was placed perfectly, capturing and framing Naruto's looks flawlessly. Sasuke looked at his picture and sighed, closing his eyes.

He was brought back to reality with high-pitched scream and laughter. From Sasuke's point of view, he could tell that Gaara sneaked behind Naruto and pounced on him, earning scream of surprise and laugher from the others. Sasuke felt like something stabbed him in his heart at the sight- Gaara sitting on Naruto's lower back, smirking and Naruto wriggling around while trying to get free. He gritted his teeth and if he didn't had amazing self-control he would have jumped down and punch living daylights out of Gaara. And then, at that thought, he stopped and frowned. Why would he think about the stupid blonde? They were enemies and rivals. They hated each others guts. Why would he care what he was doing? He looked down at blonde again, who was ruffling Gaara's hair from all of his might and he remembered what Hidan said: _**"They are not your enemies. You made them your enemies"**_ He frowned and jumped down from the tree and turned to leave.

His jump and rustle drew attention from the others and Naruto yelled: "Oi! Teme! What are you doing here!?" Sasuke clenched his hand into fist and continued to walk away from them, trying to ignore the blonde. He was almost at the exit when someone tackled him to the ground from behind; making his sketch sheets flew around. "I asked you something, teme!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder- there was blonde idiot sitting on his butt and grinning down at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted: "Will you please get off? People are staring." Naruto looked around and smiled sheepishly and stood up, offering his hand to the other. Sasuke glared at the hand and reluctantly accepted and blonde grinned, yanking him back up on the feet. Sasuke rolled his eyes and bend down to pick up his sketches. Naruto smiled: "Let me help you!" "Don't touch it!" Sasuke snarled but it was too late. Naruto had already picked up few papers and he glanced over them, his eyes widening at what he saw: "You drew this?!" he asked amazed.

Sasuke picked up the rest of the sheets and extended his hand to the blonde, expecting his sheets to be handed over. Naruto looked at him and yelled: "No way I'm returning this! You drew me! These are mine!" Sasuke stiffened and growled: "Return my sheets idiot, don't make me harm you." Naruto looked up at him and frowned: "Stop being a jerk and let me have them!" "I need them!" retorted raven. Naruto raised an eyebrow: "Why would you need pictures of me?" he asked curiously and Sasuke found himself unable to respond.  
He then sighed: "If you give them back I'll tell you." Naruto hesitated for the moment but then he handed them to him. Sasuke put his sketches back in the pad and looked at the blonde: "I was seeking for inspiration to draw. I have manga chapters to finish and I don't have motivation to do anything." Naruto's eyes grew wide: "You draw manga? Awesome!" he exclaimed. Sasuke gave him weird look. Then in an instant blonde remembered something and pointed accusing finger at raven: "Hey! You are my enemy and I am your's! Why would you seek motivation from me?" Sasuke stared at him for few moments and then turned around and walked away muttering: "Hn, idiot." Blonde stared after ravens retreating back, totally confused.

Sasuke entered his house and yelled: "Itachi, I'm back!"

There was silence and Sasuke looked around. There was no one in sight. He frowned and entered the hall, tossing his pad at the table. "Itachi? Itachi where are you?" he called out but no one answered. Sasuke frowned again and entered the kitchen. Everything was clean but there was no sign of Itachi. He walked to the Itachi's room and opened the door and found Deidara and Hidan sleeping on the bed, manga's under their heads. But there was no sign of Itachi. Sasuke closed the door and leaned on it. 'Where could he be? He cannot disappear in thin air. '_And I wasn't outside for too long for him to go out. He also wouldn't leave Dei and Hidan alone in the house_.' As he was wondering about Itachi's current whereabouts, door of Itachi's room slid open and groggy Deidara yawned: "Where's weasel?" he asked sleepily. Sasuke shook his head: "I have just returned here. He wasn't here when I arrived." Deidara blinked and waved with his hand: "He's probably gone to the store. He will be back soon." With that, Deidara returned back in the room. Sasuke nipped at his thumb distractedly and went to his room and laid down on the bed, dozing off slightly, still wondering where could his Aniki be.

TBC

(1) Takeshi-sensei is actual artist of the Death Note series.

A/N: Yep! This was all that I could give you right now. I hope you like the idea of Sasuke being manga-artist. Well, I hope that you will leave some reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 Monopoly talk

A/N: This didn't supposed to be up this fast but when I was on my way to college the whole chapter just popped up and I just couldn't ignore it so I wrote it down. Damn those Uchihas, they never fail to give me some good ideas! This is sixth chapter and I hope you will like it. This chapter is dedicated to _**angelicxdeamon**_ and _**Hanai-kun**_. I hope they will like it! They kind of inspired me.

NOTICE: I don't really remember the exact rules of a game. Sorry about that. I played it loooooooong time ago…

NOTICE2: I'm using Wikipedia for help about the game.

**Chapter 6: Monopoly talk**

"I didn't expect that you will oppose me so suddenly" said dark voice. Man who was on the ground, grabbed the nearest railing and propped himself up on his feet and glared at the other figure that was accompanying him on the top of building. He spat out some blood that gathered in his mouth from the punch and then whipped his mouth with back of his hand. He leaned at the railing, completely exhausted. "I will never let him go to you…" Itachi snarled silently, fierce glare making holes in the other man's skull. "You will never get Sasuke, even if it costs my life…"

The other man chuckled: "He means that much to you?" Itachi growled: "He is my brother for fuck's sake! I will not let him to you no matter what you do!" The other man looked amused and approached Itachi slowly and then yanked his hair back, making Itachi's neck let out little '_snap_'. "You never fail to amuse me… Itachi." Itachi greeted his teeth and glared at the other man, like he wasn't feeling any pain in his skull. Man moved his other hand and clenched Itachi's chin tightly, skin becoming red under his fingers: "And your little brother would be a perfect toy…" he chuckled darkly.

Before Itachi could say anything, there was loud: "What the fuck are you doing, old geezer?"

Itachi froze at the voice and looked over other man's shoulder and his assumption was confirmed- Hyuuga Neji was standing on the other side of the rooftop with one more guy who he didn't recognize. The man who was gripping Itachi's hair looked over shoulder and huffed slightly and then looked back at Itachi: "I don't care what you want or think Itachi, but I will take my cousin with me. He will make me lots of money." Before Itachi could respond to him, he was thrown aside, directly at the wall. Itachi muffled his groan and was barely able to stand on his legs. He was able to throw only one disgusting look at the retreating back of the old man before he disappeared.

Neji was looking at the scene with semi-amused eyes- he was surprised that great Itachi Uchiha was taking beating from some old man. The thing that unnerved him was also the same- if Itachi couldn't repel to it, he was in for it now. But it seemed to him that the older man had no interest in Neji and his friend and he just left the rooftop. Neji returned his gaze to the other occupant of the rooftop who was clutching his stomach and breathing pretty heavily. Neji sighed and approached him: "It seems that you got pretty good beating there" he said casually. Itachi looked up at him and scowl settled on his face: "Is there _**any**_ place in this world that I won't run into you?"

Neji frowned at him offended: "If we didn't show up, you would've been goner." That simple truth didn't made Itachi's face brighter, if it was worse, his scowl only deepened: "I don't need your help or anyone's help at that one." The guy beside Neji snorted: "You should be more grateful." Itachi sneered: "Well I'm not. Do not interfere with my business Hyuuga; I might just snap that little pretty neck of yours." With that, Itachi pushed himself from the wall and exited the rooftop.

Neji sighed and rubbed back of his neck: "Hmmm… Kankuro, since when I have pretty little neck?" The addressed boy chuckled and shocked his head: "In any case, you shouldn't mess with and interfere with his 'business', as he stated. It might really cost you your head." Neji gave Kankuro amused and surprised look. Kankuro sighed: "There are bad rumors about Itachi dealing with some mob bosses and stuff. Not good thing and you really don't wanna hang around with him. You might get hurt."

Neji blinked and than looked at the door where elder Uchiha left, dragging his feet. He sighed: "Let's go down. Naruto will spazz out even more if we take this too long. Just get that junk that he wanted and let's get lost." Kankuro nodded and went to the old box that was hidden behind some metal barrels and picked it up. He grinned cockily: "Now Naruto will have some fun with these." Neji smirked back and they left the rooftop.

* * *

Itachi stepped into hallway quietly and went straight to the bathroom. He could hear faint noise from the upstairs and he sighed. It seemed that he had company but first he needed to clean himself. Showing up in front of his otouto all bloody and with torn clothes wouldn't be good idea.

As he entered the bathroom he picked up few towels, body soap and prepared clean clothes to put on after showering. As he was washing his hair and face, he was looking at his feet, watching blood going down through drain and he clenched his eyes shut- even if he dies, he will not let Sasuke to Madara. He would rather send his little bother to orphanage than let this man have him.

He punched the wall in front of him. On top of it all, that Hyuuga brat had seen him all beaten up. There was going to be one major tease at school. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to knock out sneering images of longhaired brunette.

When he finished his shower, he put on some simple clothes- loose jeans and white T-shirt and went upstairs.

He didn't need too much time to find the source of noise and chatter. It was coming from so-called _'sleep-over'_ room. Room was full with blankets and pillows; it had big LCD TV screen and DVD. The whole room was equipped with things that every sleepover should need and it was all thanks to his little brother and his talent for drawing manga. Now it also had one table in the middle of the room with people surrounding it. He opened the door slightly and peered inside.

"Honestly Sasuke-kun, will you ever finish that '_Death Note'_?" asked ever so tempted Hidan. He was so in love with Sasuke's manga series of _Death Note_ that he couldn't let the other boy at peace. Sasuke just smirked. Deidara cut in: "Stop being party popper. Wait for- _KAKUZU LEAVE THAT MONEY ALONE_! - the end, don't spoil everything" Deidara continued his sentence as if he didn't snapped at Kakuzu, who was now muttering under his breath for failed attempt at stealing. Hidan rolled his eyes: "Yeah, but I still wanna know" he grumbled and tossed the dices. "Woot! Six and five! A chance!" He picked up small card from the board: "_Pay school fees-150$!!! _Jashin-god-damn-it!" he yelled tossing chance card on the table and he threw some money on the board.

Sasuke chuckled and picked up the dices: "All I know is that I don't have much inspiration now so you will have to wait. Oh, five and three. I'm on start again. Sasori, payout!" Redhead grumbled and tossed money to Sasuke who grinned like cat who caught the bird. Kakuzu mumbled: "Do you have anything else to talk about?" he threw dices: "Two and three! God damn it!" Hidan laughed out loud: "Serves you right for trying to steal money. Now rot in prison! Muahaha!" he pointed finger at Kakuzu. Green-eyed man just glared at him.

Itachi was slightly chuckling to himself when voice came from behind of him: "Itachi-san, you are blocking the way." Itachi jumped to side, startled a bit and the other occupants in the room looked at Itachi and then they started laughing- seeing Itachi being startled is not an every-day thing.

Itachi glowered and the looked at Tobi: "Don't sneak like that." Tobi gave him cheeky smiled and raised bowl of popcorns: "Join us!" Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed, entering the room. He made his way to his otouto and sat down beside him. He smirked: "It seems that you are kicking ass as always otouto."

Sasuke smirked and Sasori huffed: "Don't let it hit your head Uchiha." He tossed dices: "Well, look what we have here" he grinned impishly as he placed his pawn on _Parking Jackpot_: "It seems that I get all of these." He chuckled. Kakuzu roared: "Damn you Sasori! My money was also there!" Deidara snorted and pulled Tobi to sit in his lap: "My money was there too and I don't whine about it. Besides it's not real money after all." "_MONEY IS MONEY_!" Kakuzu snarled. Hidan rolled his eyes and Sasuke muttered: "Kakuzu, you really have some issues."

Deidara took dices and rolled them:"Hmmm… three and four… OH! There it is. WHOA!" he grinned "I'm taking this green Paris!" Itachi laughed: "Do you even have money for that?" Deidara looked around: "I'll manage! Here! Now give me my property!" He snatched the card from Sasori's hand and grinned: "Just one more to go! HAHA!" Hidan rolled his eyes and picked up his dices: "Anyway, where have you been Itachi?" he asked casually as he threw the dices.

Itachi stiffened and paid more attention to the rolling dices: "Out for a walk." Hidan seemed to be satisfied with the answer and looked at the dices: "Two and six. Monopoly Air. Aww maaan…" Sasuke smirked and extended his hand: "Come on. Pay out." Hidan grumbled as he handed over money to Sasuke. Sasuke then took dices and rolled them: "Did something interesting happened Aniki?"

Itachi shrugged and watched his little brother: "I bumped into Hyuuga brat." Sasori chuckled and Hidan rolled his eyes: "Oh for Jashins-sake admit it."

Sasuke moved his figure six places since he got four and two. "Hand over Tokyo Sasori." Sasuke paid for the property and then looked at Hidan who was receiving fierce frown from Itachi: "To admit what?" Hidan grinned, totally unaffected by Itachi's glare: "That he wants to become closer to so-called Hyuuga-brat. The only thing he does is grumble about him." Tobi snickered and Deidara also. Sasori snorted: "It seems that- _KAKUZU DON'T TOUCH THE BANK_! – our Uchiha has slight crush here" said Sasori coolly, like he didn't snapped at Kakuzu. Green-eyed grumbled and withdrew his hand.

Itachi glared at the whole group and muttered darkly: "Are you freaking insane!? I have better things to do than chase after immature brats." Deidara chuckled and Sasori rolled his eyes. Kakuzu took the dices and rolled them. He moved his pawn for eight places: "Shangai. Damn you Hidan."

Hidan smirked and snatched the payout for his land: "It was about time for you to pay me, ya fucking stingy!" While he counted money, Tobi ate popcorn and Itachi was strangely quiet. Sasuke looked over at him: "Aniki, are you sure you are alright? You seem pale." Itachi looked at his little brother and gave him reassuring smile: "I never been better in my life." He turned to the rest: "This game got boring. Why don't- _KAKUZU DON'T TOUCH THE PROPERTIES_! – we play something else?" he suggested and Kakuzu swore under his breath.

"Aww come on! It just started to get good!" he whined and looked at his possession. Sasuke smirked and hold up two violet cards: "You sure you want to continue?" Deidara didn't looked encouraged after that but Tobi nudged him: "Come on! You can win this!" Kakuzu snorted: "He cannot." Sasori chuckled at fierce glare that Deidara sent to Kakuzu: "I will win this thing, even if it is the last thing I'll ever do!" he jumped on his feet, Tobi slipping from his lap on to the floor with a thud, and pointed accusing finger at Kakuzu. The other just chuckled.

* * *

Neji stared down. He stared. And stared. And stared… And stared some more. He then scowled when the other didn't paid attention to him.

"Will you stop reading manga for one minute so you could eat, for the love of God!?" he finally snapped startling the other boy. Naruto looked up from his position on big bed in his room to his brother and gave him little frown: "This manga is amazing. He art is supreme and technique is not familiar to me and I read about millions of manga." He sat up and held up volume of Death Note and sighed: "I have never came across something like this. The flow of story is flawless, plots on every turn with implication of solution but not exactly real solution. Characters are completely defined and their characteristics are unique."

Neji scowled: "Didn't you told me that you were looking for Uchiha Sasuke's flaws and errors in manga so you could rub it in his face in school?" Naruto nodded but then sighed: "I just can't find anything! There is not even one bit of story that isn't covered and his art skill bypasses even ones that drew manga for years." Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head: "I just cannot find single error in this. Not a single one."

Neji sat down beside his brother and looked through the window, at starry sky: "It seems that both of Uchihas have some major trouble at their backs." Naruto quirked an eyebrow: "How come? What makes you sure?" Neji sighed and plopped back on Naruto's bed and stared at the ceiling: "I ran into older one when I went with Kankuro to get your mangas. He was getting beating from some older man on the rooftop." Naruto's eyes widened and he turned fully to his brother: "What?! He took in beating? _That_ Itachi?" Neji nodded and then frowned: "I didn't heard what they were talking about but whatever it was it sounded damn serious." He sat up and looked at Naruto who looked like he was in deep thought. "But we saw little bastard when we were hanging out with Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara back in the park. Teme didn't look like there was hanging death-treat over his head" Naruto muttered.

Neji looked at the bookshelf in front of him and frowned: "Well, there are two possibilities- one is that he is masking it good. Second is that he doesn't know anything about it, that Itachi was hiding it from him." Naruto nodded and looked at his cousin: "You think that we should meddle in?" Neji chuckled and stood up: "We got dragged in their mess as soon as the older bastard who was beating Uchiha looked at me." He looked at the top shelf where lay box if board game 'Monopoly' and sighed: "We got dragged in their game whether we wanted that or not…"

TBC…

A/N: I know this was sudden but when I get inspiration to write something, I write it because later on I tend to forget what I wanted. So- here it is. I don't know if my next chapter will be on so fast so… until next time- leave some reviews! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7 Dude looks like a lady!

A/N: So yeah… when my inspiration kicks me in the butt, I'm afraid of myself. Once again, this chapter is written in almost one breath. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. This is beta-ed by angelicxdemon. XD Thank you, _**Angelic-Chan**_!

**Chapter 7. Dude looks like a lady!**

**With Neji- first period**:

"_YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME_!" screamed blonde, gaping incredulously at the people standing around him. Other students in the classroom turned to see what was going on and what made Deidara screech like a banshee.

Dei on the other hand was glaring at the smirking trio in front of him.

"But Dei," started Sasuke sweetly, "you lost the game and the bet. There is no other way around this. Besides, instead of truth you choose dare" while Deidara was on the verge of pulling hair out of his head, stammering: "Yeah but-but-"

"No buts Deidara. You will have to do it. The soccer match is coming up and we need to be nicely presented. I know that you will play your role fabulously" Itachi smirked maliciously as the other teen cowered in fear under his gaze. Hidan chuckled: "I'm gonna go contact the group. I bet they will be more than happy to have you on their team."

That sentence made Deidara jump at Hidan and he squeezed him so tightly that the platinum blonde could barely breathe: "No way! Please anything but that! It will ruin my man's pride!!!" Sasuke snorted at that and Itachi chuckled: "Sorry Dei, but you will have to put up with it" said Hidan.

Deidara turned and glared at Itachi: "Why are you doing this? WHY!? What did I do?" Itachi just 'hmphed' silently and turned his head away from blonde and Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Deidara's eyes lit up: "OH! I know what it is all about! It is because of THE Hyuuga!" Itachi turned to look disbelievingly at the blonde, who continued: "You are still mad that I spent whole day with him instead of you, right?"

The next thing what he saw- actually, the next thing that he felt- was Itachi's fist and hard floor. Yes, Itachi punched him with whole might that he had and he was still shaking from anger. Deidara cursed under his breath and mumbled along the lines '_stupid, unpredictable Uchihas_…' Sasuke rolled his eyes: "Serves you right…" he mumbled. Itachi approached Deidara and grabbed him for the collar of his shirt: "One more stupid accusation like that and I will-"

"Beat the hell out of weaker person than you?" came response from the person standing in the doorway. Itachi looked up and growled mentally: "Hyuuga" he said casually, "I would greatly appreciate it if you don't meddle in my business." Neji rolled his eyes: "Please, this _**is**_ my business. He is one of my friends now. I cannot let him be at your mercy." He approached the duo, then grabbed Itachi's wrist causing Itachi to loosen his hold on Deidara's collar.

Itachi stood up and then stared down at slightly shorter man. In a second he had grabbed Neji's wrist that was holding his hand and twisted it behind Neji's back. With the other hand he yanked Neji's hair back, making Neji groan faintly and lean slightly on Itachi's chest. Itachi snarled quietly in Neji's ear: "One more stunt like this and I _will_ break your wrist." With that he pushed Neji forward and the other staggered and bumped in the teachers' desk.

He turned his head slightly and gave Itachi vicious smirk on what Itachi frowned. Neji dusted off his clothes and smirked again: "You know Itachi…" Itachi's frown deepened as he continued, "I might slip some things that you don't like." On that Itachi growled warningly and Neji sighed walking off to his seat slowly, adding: "I didn't say I will. I said _might_" and with that he sat down and took out his notebook.

For Neji, it was way early in the morning to fight with the raven asshole so he tried not to pay attention to him for the rest of the class. He looked up from his book at Itachi who was now arguing with Deidara _again_. What the hell was going on with the Uchiha family was really bugging him. He was confused: why did Itachi allow someone to beat him. And why would anyone want to fight with him in first place? This was getting more and more complicated and more and more questions were rising up in Neji's head and that made him frown. He looked back at his notebook and tried to read while drumming his fingers on the desk lightly.

Few minutes later, Sasuke left for is own classes and Jiraya came in. They had English literature now. Neji glanced around the room; Itachi was sitting one seat in front of him on his left and Deidara was right beside Itachi, on his right. Hidan was, as usual, in the back of the classroom. Jiraya said: "All right, let us see what you did about your homework. Susanno (1) Deidara. First part of '_Utopia_' (2). Read your assignment."

Blonde grumbled and stood up and started reading: "About '_Utopia_'. Utopia, with the subtitle on the best state of a republic and on the new island of Utopia, is a 1516 book by Sir Saint Thomas More…" As Deidara dragged on about the book they had to read, Neji stared out of the window at the people who passed by the school as he drummed his fingers on his desk lightly and sighed quietly. As Deidara finished, Jiraya called out: "Hyuuga Neji. Assignment on '_To His Coy Mistress'_ from Andrew Marvell. You have to recite the poem right?" Neji nodded and stood up. The rest of the classroom looked at him as he begun in his soft, but yet strong voice:

"_Had we but world enough, and time, __  
__this coyness, lady, were no crime.__  
__We would sit down and think which way__  
__to walk, and pass our long love's day…"_

Itachi was listening intently to the brunette, even if he wasn't turned towards him. He loved the song and he was very surprised when Neji choose to do assignment on it and to recite it. He wanted to work on that poem himself but Hyuuga was faster than him. Although… he cannot say that Hyuuga cannot recite it good. It was intense, profound sound that rang through the classroom and he knew that if he hadn't strong will, he would turn to look at Neji as other spoke the lyrics.

Neji brought song to an end:

"_Let us roll all our strength, and all__  
__our sweetness, up into one ball; __  
__and tear our pleasures with rough strife__  
__Thorough the iron gates of life.__  
__Thus, though we cannot make our sun__  
__Stand still, yet we will make him run."_

As he finished Jiraya and the rest of the class clapped. He smiled and sat down, but he sighed and his face fell when he glanced to his left--Itachi didn't even listen... …

**With Naruto- fourth period:**

Naruto was sitting in the locker room, glaring at the piece of paper he was holding as he sighed slightly- _'captain'_ Uchiha selected him for the game. Bastard also had set him to be in defense not offense. He glared at the little piece of paper and growled- how come that Kiba is in attack and he in defense!? It made no sense to him since he played soccer longer than Kiba _**and**_ he was much faster for counter-attack than Inuzuka. He slammed his locker shut and dragged himself out on the field where the rest of the team was located.

"Where the hell have you been!?" was not so gentle greeting when he came out. Uchiha Sasuke was glaring daggers at him and it seemed that he wanted to strangle blonde boy with his bare hands. "What do you want, Uchiha?" Sasuke rolled his eyes: "Training started few minutes ago, where you have been?" Naruto snorted and shoved the piece of paper in raven's hands: "I was reading this. Can you explain me what that means?" Sasuke snorted and looked at Naruto: "Are you that dumb? This is the first crew for match." Naruto rolled his eyes: "It's not that. What I'm asking is why the hell I am in defense!"

Sasuke looked back at the paper and then back at Naruto: "Dobe, there is a reason why are you on defense. Are you saying that you are underestimating my judgments?" he asked. Naruto nodded and snarled: "I'm freaking faster than Inuzuka! My counter attack would be more effective! I know my abilities! God damn it, listen to me just once!" he grabbed the other boy and shook him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and almost yelled out: "Stop it, you freaking idiot!" He panted slightly and moved Naruto's hands from him. "You will be defense, and that's final!"

"What!?" blonde shrieked which dragged the attention of the rest of the team. Sasuke rolled his eyes: "Will you stop shrieking, you sound like a girl."

Small blush went across Naruto's cheeks but it was hard to notice it since in the next moment he jumped on captain of his soccer team, with definite intention of strangling him with bare hands. Sasuke had time only to grab Naruto's wrists and keep his palms from his throat on mere few inches. He couldn't move an inch in this position, since Naruto was straddling his hips and not only that- his knees were pressed on his sides to prevent him from wriggling out of his grasp.

"Oi, Naruto-kun! Don't kill him or else I will be in trouble!" "What the heck do you want De-" he stopped in middle of the sentence as he looked at Deidara. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Deidara too… and he wasn't surprised why Naruto stopped his intention of strangling him.

There, standing at the entrance door to the field, was Deidara - in his full girl cheerleading uniform. He was in a very short black and red top and a pretty, short skirt with his hair down, glaring at the duo on the ground. Naruto muttered: "He has pom-poms too…?" Sasuke muttered: "He has pom-poms too…" Deidara rolled his eyes: "Suck it up Uchiha! It was you and your asshole of a brother that made me do this! Don't look surprised!" Naruto bolted right up, but he was still straddling Sasuke's hips, looking curiously at Dei. Only two seconds was needed before he burst out into laughter, receiving a glare from both Sasuke and Deidara. Sasuke snarled at the male above him, "Will you stop laughing and get off of me?" But that wasn't necessary since Naruto fell on the side and continued to laugh his ass off.

By the door, Deidara was glowering and restraining himself from jumping at blonde fur-ball and killing him on the spot. The only thing that was holding him back was bet that he made with Itachi and the rest. So in other words- he dug his own grave. Or in this case- dressed in girls clothes. He crossed his arms and sighed, shocking his head slightly while watching Sasuke stand up and dusting himself off. He turned to Deidara and walked towards him, smirk plastered on his face. Deidara glared at him and Sasuke just chuckled and crossed his arms.

"You and your brother are going to burn in hell." Sasuke snorted: "It's not my fault that you're stupid." Dei glared again and sighed. Naruto came up behind Sasuke and chuckled: "Sometimes you just don't have energy to put up with them, huh Dei?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Dei's eyes watered. He flung himself at Naruto and sobbed: "Naruto-kuuuun! You are the only one who understands me!" He hugged him around his waist and gripped him like he was his lifeline. Sasuke sighed and glared at Dei as Naruto patted his head. "There, there Dei… assholes remain assholes," Naruto chuckled and smirked at glaring Uchiha.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt like he was going to burst from anger. Why is Naruto patting Deidara? Since when were they this close? He gripped his own forearm to prevent himself telling some things that are better left alone in darkness. He turned and left the two blondes, pang of regret tugging in his chest…

**With Neji- school rooftop, sixth period:**

Neji was sitting in the shadow of water tanks behind him, his head leaned on nearby fence. He sighed lightly- he was hidden from the looks of others who might come, but he really doubted that _that_ will happen. He entwined his fingers in small holes in fence and closed his eyes. He hummed slightly, letting wind mess his hair. He didn't hear door open, and he also didn't notice tall, raven figure lean on the doors. The raven slid down, his back against the door and brought his knees up, hugging them and hiding his face.

Neji didn't notice, his shadow and the light breeze making him sleepy. He felt like he was floating while gazing from the top of a tall building. He opened his eyes slightly and sung slowly:

"_I am awaiting the sunrise__, __gazing modestly through the coldest morning__… __Once it came you lied, embracing us over autumn's proud treetops…"_

Upon hearing the quiet song, Itachi looked up and around. He wiped the tears, sweat, and dirt that he could possibly have on his face in case he needed to talk to this person. The voice sung again and Itachi could swear on his life that he had heard it somewhere:

"_I stand motionless in a parade of falling rain… Your voice I cannot hear as I am falling again" _

Neji was completely oblivious to the other occupant on the rooftop. His song was a calming lullaby slowly drawing him in to a light nap. He was almost fully asleep when he sung in total whisper, still, not noticing the figure coming over and staring at him in shock:

"_Devotion eludes and in sadness I lumber… In my own ashes I am standing without a soul as he wept and whispered: "I know..."We walked into the night…Am I to bid you farewell? Why can't you see that I try…that every tear I shed is for you?" _(3-4)

Itachi walked silently around the water tank and sat down in the same position as Neji, only facing the opposite direction. His black hair was out of it usual pony-tail and it was falling over his face and shoulders, silent tears glided down his cheeks, as Neji finished his song…

TBC…

(1) I don't know Deidara's surname. I made this up :P

(2) I searched internet to come up with some literature that they can do on class. Same goes for Neji's song

(3-4) Song is 'To bid you farewell'-Opeth and it is slightly modified. It stands 'HE' instead of 'SHE.

A/N: … that was pretty angsty ending, if you consider the name of the chapter o_O Lots of hugs to my beta xD Thank you hunny!!!! Please review!!! x)


	8. Chapter 8 Wicked Halloween

A/N: Eight chapter! WOW! (: I didn't know I will last this long! This is beta-revised by Angelicxdemon or Angelic-chan or sweety (: I hope you will like it since this is my favorite chapter of this story so far! Enjoy and reviews are always welcome! They make me squeal and I alway get teary-eyed!

Without any further ado, enjoy (:

**Chapter 8. Wicked Halloween **

**Neji's classroom: **

Hatake Kakashi, age thirty-one, stared aimlessly at the full classroom in front of him. He was becoming worried. But who could blame him? Halloween was approaching quickly and tension between his two best students in third year hasn't lessened even one tiny bit and there is an upcoming Halloween party for which they need to prepare.

Every year, students of the fourth year host a big Halloween party in cafeteria. All the tables will be pushed alongside the walls and there will be tons of sweets on them, along with drinks and Halloween decorations. The third year is obligated to help them; well, at least, male population of students. And that's where problem arises: Itachi and Neji just cannot get along for even two minutes. There always has to be some sort of argument, sneering, taunting and sniping on both parts. Both guys had huge ego and neither of them wanted to apologize first and bury the battle axe.

Kakashi rubbed bridge of his nose- there weren't many incidents in the form of a '_cafeteria food-fight'_, but there surely were fights. Currently, Itachi had his fingers on right hand, all warped up since Neji had purposely closed the locker door over them. Neji, on the other hand, sported a long scratch on his right cheek as Itachi had thrown rock at him in the courtyard. Neji was successful in dodging a fatal hit to his head but he managed to get a seemingly deep scrape across his cheek.

The whole school knew that those two led an open-war against each other, but no one dared to stand in the crossfire for fear of their own lives. Those two boys always found some way to attack each other, no matter what, hoping that the other will suffer greater damage. With there being no peace treaty in the sight, it is obvious as to why Kakashi was afraid. He wondered how they will make the party happen with those two working together as a '_team_'. No, he knew that this is not going to be easy for any of the students in both fourth and third years. He only hoped that the two of them won't make a bigger mess of things than usual.

He looked at his class- they were all taking the test now, everyone was silent. But the two aforementioned boys were leaned back in their chairs; the glares present on their features were directed at each other. Kakashi knew that the two had already finished their test and that both of them will score a one hundred percent on it, but he was anxious because their temperament may snap at any given moment if they continued to glare at each other. Neither of them was very patient and both of them could flare up easily from just one stupid comment. Kakashi glanced at his watch; it was time to collect the tests; he sighed in relief knowing that he could now continue with his teaching without fear of a fight because both Itachi and Neji will turn their attention to board once he began. He stood up and said: "Put down your pencils. The test is over."

**Naruto's classroom: **

Naruto glared at his sensei who glared back at him. The staring contest continued since blonde, stubborn boy didn't want to give up. Guy, the P.E. teacher, had little frown on his features; he wondered why Naruto, one of the best soccer players, wanted out of team. Stubbornly, he had refused to let Naruto out of team, but the blonde was also very persistent to quit because according to Naruto, he didn't like the way their _captain_ lead things on the team and he didn't like playing in defense.

Naruto had first brought up his displeasure with Uchiha's soccer formation three weeks ago, but Guy managed to convince him to stay. He played on the card that Sasuke will realize that he is good for the offensive after few training sessions and that he will change his position for sure. Naruto was skeptical at that explanation and obvious excuse to keep him on the team, but he gave in and continued to attend practice.

Today, however, it seemed that Naruto was not planning to back up from his intention of leaving the team. Guy didn't like that. Halloween was to arrive in just a few days, and by tradition, a soccer game against the rival school was to be played. If Naruto left, the whole team would be crushed, they can say goodbye to their victorious streak. If they lost this game, it would be their first defeat in ten years! They cannot afford to lose now! They needed Naruto's fast movements and good defense.

Still, it was now hard to make him stay on the team, for the blonde was clearly pissed off. It seemed that Guy would need additional help.

"Listen Naruto, you cannot back out now! There are only three days before the match!" "I don't care! I want out! Teme can find someone else that will run after his quirks!" Guy sighed: "Then let's make a compromise- you play this match and after it, you can leave team if you want, okay? Just don't let us be one player short three days before game!" Naruto frowned and tapped his foot as Guy continued: "You know the tactics and tempo in which the team has trained. There is not enough time for us to fill your place with another player since he will need _**at least**_ one week to get use to the formation of the game."

Naruto sighed and leaned against the desk behind him, looking up at Guy. It seemed that he did not have another choice. "You promise to let me go after the game?" Guy hesitated for few seconds making Naruto frown, but then he nodded: "Yes. I promise, and Sasuke will not have word in this nor complain about your leaving." Naruto snorted at that: "Yea… like he cares if I leave team or not…" Guy chuckled and smirked: "Believe it or not, seventy percent of the plan of the game is turning around you… And Lee." Naruto snorted again- of course that game was concentrated around Lee. That guy was faster than whole team put together and his kicks were so strong that once he made the ball explode from just the force of his kick. It was only natural that Lee will lead the game. He was their secret weapon to victory. But why would Sasuke make game around _him_?

It was as if Guy had read his thoughts: "Lee is the best offense player and he outranks even you. Inuzuka is placed in offense because of his speed during a counter attack. You on the other hand, have good reflexes which, combined with your speed of perception, make you the ultimate defense for our team. Believe me, Sasuke knows what he is doing and if you didn't notice, there are only two defense players- you and Sai. Sai is not very fast but he has agility. Sasuke had placed just about the whole defense in your hands."

Naruto blinked several times- he had never thought about it that way. Sensei might just be coming up with excuses just to keep him on the team, but there were obvious facts that can confirm the truth of his words- it was true that only he and Sai were defense players, meaning that he will have his hands full, since Sai sometimes tends to be a slowpoke. The whole strategy was concentrated on offense, but because of that they have one major weakness- zero defense.

"So, what do you say? Are you staying with us?" Guy asked hopefully.

Naruto was still taken aback from what he found out. Teme gave him big task in soccer game; so why did he act like a total asshole the other day? Naruto didn't like playing defense since he thought it would be boring. It was then that it hit him- Sasuke knew that he was good and he is counting on him for defense because having him there gives Sasuke the opportunity to concentrate on offense. It gives them opportunity to shoot for win! Naruto smiled and nodded: "Yeah! I'm staying." He grabbed backpack and ran out of classroom, yelling: "TEME! Why didn't you tell me!?"

**Soccer field, next day: **

"Girls! Get in line!"

Deidara crouched in bottom of the stands, trying to hide from Temari and rest of the girls. Being a cheerleader was NEVER one of his dream job and wearing skirt was not how he wanted to look, EVER. He crawled under the stands, but the pom-poms he was holding with his mouth blocked his view. When he thought he was far enough to stand up safely, he dropped the pom-poms and looked up from his crouching position- only to be face to face with the red-headed demon. He gulped.

Sasori smirked and crouched down in front of him, so they were closer to eye level, an evil gleam shining in his eyes: "Why hello, Dei-chan. Skipping practice?" Dei shifted and sat down, crossing his legs: "I want to hear _**you**_ sing '_Hold that line, Defense, it's party time, Defense, Push 'em back, Defense, Sack that back!'_ while jumping up and down. It will be more amusing than when Hidan added toothpaste in coca-cola." Sasori winced at the memory; not because Hidan was stupid and made total mess, but because he got the beating of the month from Sasuke since he ruined three manga chapters of '_Gravitation'_.

His attention was brought back to blonde when the other shifted slightly. A white flash from underneath Dei's skirt caught his interest. He smirked: "Dei, are you wearing panties?" Blonde went beet red at that: "What-how-when!? What the hell are you saying!?" Sasori smirked even more and raised Dei's skirt a bit more: "You really don't know how to sit in skirt." Deidara smacked Sasori's hand away and "stood" on his knees, pressing down the skirt: "Well I apologize! I was born a man!"

Sasori chuckled quietly and shook his head: "You're cute when you're flustered." Deidara looked at him curiously and then snorted: "Please. Cute is compliment for girls-" but he was cut in middle of the sentence when Sasori got on his knees, his face few centimeters from Dei's, his finger tracing his jaw line slowly, "But Dei… you are dressed like girl now…" he whispered huskily, his hot breath ghosting over Deidara's lips, making blonde blush and widen his blue eyes a bit. Just when Sasori wanted to continue his way to blonde's lips, there was loud shout from the field: "Deidara! Where the heck are you!?" making both guys jump in surprise. Deidara looked around and spotted Temari and Ino scouting the area, no doubt looking for him.

He cursed and turned to Sasori with pleading eyes: "Please, don't tell them I'm here." Sasori smirked, an evil idea forming in his mind: "Why not? I wanna see you jump in that skirt." Deidara blushed and smacked him over the head: "Pervert!" but then he changed his intentions of killing Sasori back to begging him: "Please, I'll do anything, just don't give me away." Sasori raised a questioning eyebrow: "Anything?"

Deidara winced but then sighed, nodding: "Anything. There can't be more things that are much worse than this." Sasori smiled and then snagged Deidara around the waist, bringing him close to him, making blonde gasp in surprise and blush. He whined: "Sasori! What are you-" "Come with me to the Halloween party tomorrow," Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear, his voice was low and husky, enough to swoon anyone. Deidara was stunned for moment, not moving: "But… I'm going with Tobi and-" Sasori only smirked evilly: "Then I think that Temari will be happy to have you back." "No! I'll go! I'll go! Just not back to Temari!" he buried his face in Sasori's chest to hide his face from embarrassment.

Sasori smirked and with one move, scooped up Deidara and threw him over his shoulder, causing Deidara to squeak in surprise: "What the hell, Sasori!?" Sasori chuckled and shushed him: "Be quiet. Do you want Temari to find you?" On that Deidara clapped hand over his mouth. Sasori snickered and raised Dei's skirt a bit again: "I still cannot believe it…" On that Deidara hissed and tried to jump off or kick him: "Bloody pervert! Let me go! Put the skirt down! I'm gonna kill you!" Sasori just laughed and made his way to school.

**Halloween preparations: **

Kakashi strongly hoped with all his faith that nothing will happen, that there is nothing on the line of Itachi-Neji, but seemingly he didn't hope enough because currently, Itachi was trying to wash decoration ribbons he cut since Neji had 'accidentally' sprayed them over with golden spray. It is easy to say that black ribbons now have yellow dots and that they held a little resemblance to bees of some sort. Someone had wisely suggested to him to spray it over with black paint again, but… it seemed that Neji didn't _buy _black spray. At that moment, Itachi was glowering and Neji whistling and mixing punch. In Kakashi's opinion, this was not going to end well.

Neji added the last bit of lemon into the punch and then sighed happily; he had managed to piss off the Uchiha again and _**that**_ always brightened his mood. He moved to clean up the box filled with garbage but he found it missing. He frowned- he did not recall asking anyone to take it out of the room. He shrugged it off and approached Temari to help her with carving pumpkins.

On the other side of the room was Itachi, molding black and red candles with fire and carving scary teeth and eyes on them. He glanced at Neji who was standing on a stool, trying to attach black balloons in the appearance of black cats with glowing yellow eyes onto the ceiling. Itachi couldn't help but notice how Neji's shirt climbed up a bit, showing just little bit of porcelain white, smooth skin. He was brought back to reality with hard punch to his shoulder: "Stop ogling Hyuuga, you are way too obvious," Hidan smirked, handing Itachi a smooth, new candle for molding. Itachi turned to glare at him but before he could start arguing, Sasori interrupted, "We don't want to hear your lousy excuses. I don't actually care what you think or feel for that Hyuuga." He then smirked: "I got what I wanted."

Hidan raised an eyebrow: "You did? What did you wanted in first place?" Sasori chuckled and Itachi rolled his eyes: "You are quite persistent. He accepted?" Hidan looked from one to other: "Who accepted what? What the hell is going on here?" Sasori sighed: "I kinda blackmailed him." Itachi snorted. "I convinced Deidara to come with me to this Halloween party," he explained picking up a pumpkin and headed towards Neji.

Hidan raised an eyebrow: "Since when was he into Deidara?" "Since always. It seemed like Deidara's temper kept him at a distance." Hidan smirked: "Like yours keeps Neji." Itachi glared at silver-haired man who just chuckled and took out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. He sat down beside Itachi and took some candles meaning to shape them. Itachi looked at him from the side, then glanced back at Neji who was now chatting with Sasori.

"There is nothing bad in liking him you know," Hidan continued, "he is pretty hot. He is also smart, a total rival to you in academics. He only beats you in length of his hair," he chuckled. Itachi glared at him again: "I think that I have already made it quite clear that I don't like him. Moreover, I currently wish to kill him." "You mean to suffocate him with your tongue?" Hidan had to duck to evade a direct aim on his head with the knife that Itachi was currently holding. Hidan then laughed maliciously as he moved away from the teen whose enormous killing intent shone in his eyes.

Itachi's glare remained on him for a bit more before returning back to shaping candles, muttering under his breath, but he couldn't help but glance at Hyuuga from time to time. The said teen was moving around the room so gracefully that it seemed like he was floating in the air, but his movement could not be mistaken for a girl's- he was swift, controlled but still elegant. He didn't trip over his own feet, and judging by how long he was able to remain standing on one foot on that chair, he had amazing balance. And maybe, just maybe, somewhere in back of his dark mind, Itachi had accepted that the Hyuuga did have good looks.

**Party: **

A group of students was standing near the entrance of the school, gaping at the two persons that stood there. Deidara and Naruto, on the other hand, were smiling and handing bat-shaped lollipops and candies to the new guests who had just arrived. However, it was not candies that attracted or kept the group of students- it was how two blondes were dressed up for the party.

They were wearing very similar clothes- short leather shorts, tight leather shirts with fishnets over them, high boots, and lots of buckles. They had devil horns and tails along with little devil wings. The only difference was that Dei's clothes- shorts, tail and horns- were red and leather shirt and fishnet black, while Naruto's were dark orange and black. Both of them were nicely built so it wasn't problem that their shirts were too short. In fact, most of people who saw them thanked God that those shirts were short, like Sasori for example.

Speaking of Sasori, he was standing beside Hidan who was dressed up like Ryuk the Shinigami from Sasuke's manga _Death Note_. Sasori didn't want to embarrass himself so he decided to just show up in dark leather clothing from head to toe. He was staring at Deidara who was smiling brightly at the people while handing out sweets and candies and he had to admit that blonde fur-ball looked strikingly good too, not that he didn't look good usually.

At that moment, Itachi appeared out of thin air, dressed up in an elegant, white dress shirt and elegant black slacks; a black and red cape hung from his shoulder and his hair was released out of its normal low ponytail. Sasori smirked when he saw that Itachi went to great lengths with his costume- he also had vampire teeth.

Sasori smirked at him. "It seems that you're ready to have some fun tonight. Who will be pierced with those teeth?" he asked teasingly. Itachi rolled his eyes: "I came here because I am obligated to be here. I still need to kill Hidan," he said, sending the silver-haired man, who just chuckled, a glare. Hidan motioned toward two blondes: "Did you get candy from them?"

Itachi nodded and watched with amused eyes when Naruto kicked some guy who groped his butt. "I did. It was good. I didn't know that those two know how to make candies." Sasori snickered: "It would be Naruto who made them. Deidara just decorated them." Their attention was turned to the entrance once again upon hearing a familiar voice yell, "Naruto! Take those inside."

The three men who were standing less than ten feet from door thought that they had never seen more beautiful creature, even if that creature looked like he came right out of a massacre scene. There stood Neji, dressed in white, ripped clothes that hung on his frame loosely; the tips of the once white cloth were dipped in blood red coloring. The only part of his clothes that was not ripped was just above his knees. His bare feet were also colored in red up to his ankles. Tattered, feathered wings attached to his back were stained with red as well. Neji's hair was released, the ends dyed red. A true fallen angel.

Itachi stared at Neji; whether because his ripped clothes were showing more skin than he usually saw or because of his choice to dress up as a fallen angel, he really didn't know. Nor did it seemed that he cared. Hidan and Sasori were so taken aback with the Hyuuga's appearance that they couldn't utter single tease at Itachi for staring since they were staring at him too.

The only person who didn't seem affected in any form was Sasuke, who had just arrived, dressed in black and deep blue ninja clothes. He wore a fishnet shirt over his sleeveless one. His slacks were tight and he had few buckles around his waist; on his lower back a katana hung. He frowned at the three staring men: "Will you stop staring? There is drool pooling under your feet."

The three turned to him and rolled their eyes. Hidan snorted: "I wouldn't even dare to touch him. Itachi would kill me." And after that he broke out into a dead run, with Itachi chasing after him, the obvious intention to kill glimmering maliciously in his dark eyes.

Just as Itachi almost passed through entrance doors, there was snort from his right side. He turned to see Neji smirking at him and chuckling lightly: "Leave it to the Uchiha to be boring. Everyone dresses up like vampire on Halloween."

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks and turned abruptly towards him, his black eyes shining dimly in weak light of candles that were hanging from the ceiling and from within carved pumpkins. Neji didn't count on not being able to move after that little tease; it seemed as if Itachi's molten black eyes paralyzed him on spot. Still, he didn't move or show that he was intimidated by the man who currently stood in front of him.

"Listen Hyuuga, I would really like to spend the remainder of this night in peace. I don't want to argue with you. Right now, I have killing somebody as one of my plans." He smirked dryly and then stormed off, leaving Neji to lean on the entrance door and stare after his silhouette that seemed to flutter down the corridor. This was the first time in his life that Itachi really wanted to kill Hidan with is own hands.

*

*

After the gathering by the front doors, all students were in the cafeteria, and the party officially started. There were pumpkins and candles all over the place- tables, windows, shelves. From the ceiling hung black and red ribbons along with balloons of various shapes and forms. Music was beating in a brisk, fast paced rhythm and within only few minutes almost everyone was dancing.

Naruto was standing against the wall, for fear that someone will grope his ass again. For once in his life, he wanted to trade places with the Uchiha bastard.

He was still sneaking around, his back pressed against the wall, when he spotted the raven ninja standing beside a table with sweets, eyeing dangos. Naruto had to chuckle- he knew that raven liked sweets, even though he denied it ferociously. Now, Naruto was wondering why he was eyeing dangos with so much suspicion. He carefully approached raven and tapped him on shoulder: "Is there anything wrong with those dangos?" Sasuke sent him questioning look and then looked back at plate: "That's what I'm wondering. Considering that Itachi brought these, I'm suspicious of them. They might be dipped in alcohol." Naruto laughed nervously- apparently Itachi was know as a cruel prankster and considering that he was in 'war' with his cousin, there is very high possibility that Sasuke was right.

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow: "What's the matter?" Naruto snickered again: "If your brother planned to make Neji drunk, his plan is destined to doom before it even starts. Neji doesn't like dangos." Sasuke blinked and then started chuckling. He shook his head and sighed, then grabbed two chocolate muffins and handed one over to Naruto who beamed. "Why are you leaning on the wall all the time?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto huffed, "I'm trying to protect my butt from hormonal teenagers- both girls and guys." Sasuke almost choked on his muffin as he tried to stifle his strong urge to chuckle. Naruto tapped him on his back: "Don't die now," he laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to stand silently beside Naruto. He didn't want to meddle in the large crowd. He was never fan of any gathering other than with his brother and the group, his friends.

*

*

Neji was chatting with Gaara beside the table with drinks. He was glad that party went smoothly and that there were no "incidents" at all. Well, aside stepping on little rock that made him flinch in pain. He is still wondering why he had listened to Naruto and came barefooted. The floor was cold and there were high possibilities for someone to break plate or glasses causing the broken pieces to remain on the floor waiting for him to step on them, easily cutting himself.

He flashed Gaara smile and a nod, then looked around the room. It seemed that everyone was having fun. He noticed Naruto and Sasuke standing against the wall and Naruto was laughing his ass off while raven smirked. He wondered where the elder Uchiha had wandered off, so he looked around the room. It was easy to find him since there was group of blushing girls squealing around him. But it wasn't that that drew his attention, it was his dancing partner. **That** was why Neji felt an emotion he did not recognize, building up, burning in his gut. His fist clenched around his glass so tightly that it shattered into a myriads of pieces. He growled deeply and grabbed Gaara's hand, startling him. He dragged him onto the area that was set up for dances and started dancing with him.

*

*

Itachi didn't like this. Not at all. He was **never** jealous of anyone because he never had a reason to be jealous. He still did not have_ any_ reason to be jealous of someone...or so he thought. But if that was true, why was he angry when he saw Neji dancing with Gaara? He couldn't explain it, not even to himself. He wanted to storm over there and beat living daylights out of the redhead.

He frowned- Hidan was goofing around...again, trying to out-dance him, but failing miserably. Hidan was smirking and winking at the girls, but Itachi didn't feel like flirting with anyone now. Not that he flirted with anyone before, but now he had even less of a will to do so. Now, the only thing he wanted was to leave the party, go home, and relax.

*

*

There was sound of rattling metal against the ceramic sink. The blonde tried to prop himself up against something since he was slowly, but surely, loosing feeling in his legs. He didn't expect this turn of events, though yesterday there had been slight hint that something like this would happen that he had chose to ignore.

Sasori had eternal smirk plastered on his face as he pressed deeper into their kiss. He was going to kick hat little asshole named Tobi out of Deidara's mind even if that was last thing he will ever do. He sneaked his arm around blonde's waist and brought him closer to him. He trailed little open-mouthed kisses along Dei's jaw line, and then bit his neck lightly, making Deidara gasp slightly, but sharply as blood rush up to his face.

The only thing that Deidara could do in this position was to let Sasori lead him. After all, his dream was finally coming true- his crush for four years is making out with him. Why would he say no when he wanted this more than anything in the world?

*

*

Tobi was sitting on the bench outside the school, looking at his cell phone. There were few numbers written in it. He pressed dial button and waited as the phone rang a couple of times before a deep voice answered on the other side.

"_Hello?"_

"Tobi here."

"_Ah, Tobi. Is everything ready?"_

"Yes, Madara-sama. We can put your plan into action by tomorrow. Deidara will want to break up with me since he got his crush now. I can ask him to come to my place to talk. He won't be suspicious."

"_Excellent. Good job, Tobi. When we finish this, you will be rewarded greatly. I have to go now. Sort the details out with Oro tonight or early tomorrow before you do anything."_

"Yes. Madara-sama, of course. Good night."

Tobi snapped his cell phone shut. He didn't care. He was too hurt. From tomorrow, he will be free again and that was the only thing that mattered to him…

TBC…

A/N: Well, this was it for now! From next chapter, I'm starting with actual plot of the story! Yes, you heard me right; there is a plot in this thingy!

Hugs, kisses and waves to my dear beta who made this chapter complex and because of that, this is my favorite chapter. I hope you liked it so far. I hope you'll leave few reviews, I always squeal when I see them (:

Once again, thank you Angelic-chan for doing beta for my story! *hugs*


	9. Chapter 9 Of blondes and their smarts

A/N: Alright! Back from vacation with new chapter that my sweet beta revised for me x3 **THANKIES** to her and _veeeeery _much hugs and kisses. I have in store two more chapters written already (I wasn't lazy x3 ha-ha!) but I need my beta to check them and beta them x3 so you will have to wait for a bit. Angelic is a bit busy right now : ) Sooooo... enjoy this chappie and plot in it!

**Chapter 9: Of blondes and their smarts**

Blue eyes were focused on the plain white tablecloth before them. His new-found friend was late, and meanwhile, he didn't know what to do. Sasuke had called to inform him that there was a lot of traffic in town and because of that, he would be late for a few **more** minutes.

Looking back, Naruto had not the slightest idea what happened between the raven and himself that Halloween night, but it seemed that they shared more similarities than he originally had thought. Both of their families had died mysteriously; Sasuke, however, still had few relatives and his own brother while Naruto was all alone. True, Naruto had Neji, but that wasn't the same. Neji's own family disbanded few years before Naruto discovered that they were related. Their blood bond wasn't strong; they were not close relatives, but they were close enough to bring Naruto and Neji together to fight their fights, not alone, but with someone to call family.

It never occurred to Naruto to investigate or ask about his family, or perhaps he had once thought about it, but he didn't want to know. It would only deepen the longing feeling within him when and if he knew. What if his family was goodhearted? What if they were mobsters? Or drug dealers? He didn't want to know, not with these possibilities. If they were kind, then he would feel sadder. If they were mobsters or drug dealers, he would feel ashamed. It was better not knowing anything at all.

From what he heard from Sasuke at the Halloween party, Sasuke's parents were CEO's of a famous editing company, the "UchihaFanCo". They were respected by their employees and fellow publishers both. They held annual parties for publishers and editors in addition to the large celebrations for best-sellers held once a year. Their corporation also published some of the greatest, most well known mangas, that of which included _Loveless, Bleach, Gravitation_and _Fake._ In fact, that was what had inspired the young Uchiha to start drawing manga since he was a very young child. When tragedy stroke, everything went completely into turmoil, causing almost the whole business world to become shaken up.

No one expected Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto to die under such mysterious circumstances; it seemed that only a few exceptional people knew how and why they had died- Itachi knew, but he would not tell Sasuke, claiming it was for his brother's own well-being and it was not absolutely necessary for him to know anything about it, to know is to worry about things that are too much for him. Also, some distant cousin that showed up two years ago knew along with Itachi. Naruto had to agree with Sasuke's brother on the fact that it was the best for Sasuke not to get dragged into that mess, though he would never say that out loud.

Naruto didn't hold a grudge against the young Uchiha anymore- everyone had their own wall of defense, whatever that may be. He just wondered what made Sasuke pick up the bastard-emo type wall even if it was to defend himself. Resting his head on a hand, he gazed through the window...only to see a dark, murky, cold sky and leafless tress were littered on the side the streets. Several dim lamps were illuminating the whole depressed scene. He sighed. That was the moment an unusual sight caught his eye; on the other side of the street, through the park, a familiar figure with a long, blonde mop of hair was seemingly trying to pry off several thugs around him but without much luck. After closer observation, his eyes widened in recognition at the sight of Deidara yelling at some black-haired guy. Naruto saw him in their school but never got into any type contact with him. He was too creepy in Naruto's opinion. Jumping to his feet, Naruto reached for his coat. No matter what, he was going to try to help Deidara, his friend.

As he started through the door, he crashed into someone and barely managed to remain on his feet. "Dobe, watch where you are going." Naruto blinked few times and then decided to show Sasuke what was happening outside instead of wasting precious time telling him. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Despite his protests, Naruto just grabbed his hand and dragged him across the street; his angry blue eyes were focused on the blonde who was refusing to get in the car. When Sasuke's eyes and mind caught on where and why they were running he sped up, not allowing to be dragged, but at the same time ,not releasing Naruto's hand.

At the next moment, he pushed Naruto down on the ground, bringing them both to the cold, hard concrete that was the sidewalk; Sasuke was on top of him, his hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to still Naruto's struggling movements but that proved to be a difficult task since Naruto was pretty muscular and had good deal of weight. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was not the thinner nor physically weaker of the two; instead of trying to continue physically fighting with him, Sasuke hissed into the blonde's ear: "Stop it dobe! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" Naruto raised eyebrow at him and then thrashed around a bit more. Sasuke growled softly, yet forcibly, then pressed his other hand against Naruto's throat. That stilled the blonde almost immediately.

"Listen, that, there, the one with the spiky dark hair, is Masson Tobi. He is under strict surveillance of the police and also has my cousin's protection. Do you want to get yourself killed for no reason? Because without doubt, you will be dead if you interfere." Naruto's eyes widened at the new flood of information- he didn't expect Sasuke to know that much. He thought he was left in darkness by his brother. '_Guess I was wrong'_ he though sourly.

Sasuke locked his eyes on Naruto's; he realized the other didn't look sacred. He looked confused and it seemed that he wanted answers from him. Looking up, the raven saw the car driving away with Deidara no where in sight. He sighed and moved his hand away from Naruto's mouth and then sat up.

Naruto was in deep thought, trying to sort out his confused mind. He propped himself on his elbows and looked at the raven: "Is this how you help your friends? Letting them be kidnapped by hooligans!?" That earned him a punch and he was back down on the ground, clutching his nose. "I just saved your butt, dobe! Be more grateful! Those punks didn't want to shoot Dei since it seemed that their task was to get him whole and unharmed. We, on the other hand, would be witnesses and therefore they would not hesitate to kill us."

As Naruto's mind tried to process this in the fastest possible way, Sasuke sighed deeply and felt his lungs burn from the cold and from running. It undoubtedly was already November, and surely one of November's chilling nights. He glanced at his watch- it was half past five and it was almost pitch dark. Lamps around the park were blinking, as in attempt to illuminate the gloomy and dark park, but finding it did not have enough energy, enough power.

A light chuckle brought his thoughts back on to the blonde on the ground. Naruto was cackling and smirking: "You really like to sit on me, don't you?" Sasuke was glad that his cheeks were already pink from cold. But then he smirked back: "It seems that you like it more than I."

Naruto didn't want for this to go the wrong way from the start so he just chuckled. He didn't know if the raven was playing with him or really showing some kind of affection so he didn't respond and just averted his eyes awkwardly from him.

Sasuke snorted at himself- he held too much hope. It was obvious that his blonde crush did not return the feelings he held for him; it was set in plain sight that he was as straight as a board and that he held no interest in men, much less him.

It was a newly discovered revelation to Sasuke, the way he always wanted to be close to the blonde, even though they were "enemies" and even if they were arguing constantly, bickering over the tiniest, most miniscule things. Sasuke liked this revelation; it helped him overcome his block and he felt more relaxed in the presence of his new friend. It seemed that he did not only enjoy Naruto's eternally bright, happy face; yes, he would outwardly cringe very time he saw him smiling brightly in the morning and yes, he acted like had a constant wish to hit him, but although Naruto would flare up for a bit, he always would laugh it off shortly afterward. He was something Sasuke always wanted to be but never could be-carefree.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was far from being completely carefree but he was able to manage putting up that façade; Sasuke was grateful for that. Very, very grateful. It helped him see that it was possible to live happily and put your past behind; well, at least try for the sake of others.

He slowly stood up, brushed off his clothes, and held out his hand to the blonde: "Come on, it's freezing here. Let's go." Naruto looked up and nodded; he accepted the hand, wondering from where that saddened look in Sasuke's eyes came, but he guessed that it must be because Deidara had just been kidnapped by some strangers, he must be very worried about him. Taking the raven by the hand, he stood up, dusting off his clothes. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and stuffed his in his pockets. Naruto's eyes saddened for a moment before he snapped back to the harsh, cold grip of reality.

"What will we do about Dei? Should we tell the police?" Sasuke's eyes hardened at the mentioning of Deidara: "No need. The police will know about it soon. Tobi doesn't know that he is under surveillance." "Hm…" They walked few steps until Naruto suddenly stopped to watch Sasuke walk ahead of him. He wondered if he would ever obtain the ability to remain so calm and collected during dangerous situations, such as this, and think of the perfect way to solve the problem without getting all worked up. To Naruto, Sasuke was the perfect being- something he never was nor could ever dream of being. That, in his opinion, made him not worthy to even **think**of having any sort of relationship with him. In his logic (which was somewhat flawed in this case), he did not deserve perfection since he was not perfect himself.

He looked up at the sky wondering; he wondered if he would ever be worthy of him. He watched the endless black sky, feeling the sharp wind mercilessly swipe across his cheeks. He hated winter- cold, emotionless, and dark before its time. Those were not characteristics he particularly liked (with the exception of a certain someone, but he hoped that would change).

The raven was standing few feet ahead of the blonde, watching him. He wished that for once in his life he could read other people's minds so he would understand the mind of the blonde, cheerful beauty who was standing behind him.

**Hyuuga household:**

Entering his house like he was some kind of criminal sneaking in other people's houses, Naruto tried to be as quiet as he possibly could. He didn't want to attract the attention of his cousin who was currently sitting in the living room, sipping a cup of steaming coffee. As silently as he could, he padded off to his room, closing the door, and not turning on the light. His thick coat was thrown carelessly onto a chair beside his desk, and he then jumped into bed, burying his face into fluffy pillows.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily, huh Naruto?" came a deep voice from the doorway. Naruto didn't move- he was already used to his cousin's sneaky ninja-like abilities so that he did not instinctively jump from surprise every time the other decided not to knock on door and just to sneak in his room. With much doubt, he wondered if Neji would listen if he asked him nicely not to do that anymore. Fat chance, he laughed dryly to himself.

"I just want to be alone for a bit," responded the blonde, his voice muffled by a pile of pillows. A few soft padding footsteps later, a weight sunk onto the blonde's bed and crawled over to him. "Talk to me," requested Neji, turning Naruto over to his back and watching Naruto's sad face. "What happened?" Naruto averted his eyes: "Nothing." "Then why the sad face?" "Because nothing happened." Neji frowned- he hated Naruto's riddles and yet sometimes loved the way his cousin's mind worked; explaining so many things with just few words. "Forget me," Naruto muttered, "I'm fine. Dei, on the other hand, is in quite a bit of trouble." Neji frowned. "Why is that?" Naruto sighed sadly and began telling the story to his cousin.

**Uchiha household:**

Sasuke walked wordlessly past his brother, as if in a dark trance when the other opened the door. Itachi frowned at the surprise silent treatment but brushed it off. It happened from time to time when Sasuke entered the gloomy mood of manga; it seemed that death or destruction was about to happen since events in his manga reflects onto his mood. After watching his brother ascend the stairs to his room, Itachi enter the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. He was stopped in middle of chopping tomatoes when the telephone rang. Although he was a little annoyed at the interruption, the raven dried his hands and answered the phone.

"Uchiha residence, Uchiha Itachi."

"_Hyuuga Neji here."_

Itachi's heart flew to his throat, almost choking him- he still could not clear the image of the fallen angel dancing with the red-head. It still itched and bit at him even though he knew that those two weren't together.

"What do you want Hyuuga? I'm busy right now."

"_And here I thought you had some sort of manners over the phone."_

Itachi snorted.

"_In any case, are you informed that Susanno Deidara has been kidnapped?"_

The plate that Itachi held fell on the floor, shattering into a million pieces. There was soft sound of thumping upstairs but Itachi ignored it.

"What did you say!?"

"_I'll take that as a no."_

"Stop playing Hyuuga! What happened?! And this better not be some kind of joke."

Neji snorted_: "I, unlike some people, would never joke about such things. Why don't you ask your brother? He was together with Naruto earlier this evening when the incident occurred."_

Itachi fell silent from the shock, unable to grasp any words with which he could respond.

"_Uchiha? Hey Uchiha? You there? Itachi answer back!"_

On the call of his name he snapped back to reality and answered: "I'm here. Just trying to…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say and was met by a understanding silence from the other end of the phone. At that moment Sasuke entered the kitchen. Itachi glanced at him and then turned his back to him, finishing the conversation: "Thank you for letting me know, Neji. I'll call you back." After receiving a hum of approval from the other end of the line, Itachi disconnected the call.

As he set down the phone, he turned to Sasuke: "Can you give me a good reason for not telling me about Deidara?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he stood,wordless, in doorway. He frowned: "I… it was Tobi who was mixed into kidnapping. That's why-" "You didn't react? Because he is under surveillance?" Sasuke nodded. Silence settled over the two brothers. "I'm sorry…" the younger of the two whispered. Itachi closed his eyes, as if to prevent tears from streaming, then silently walked over to his brother and hugged him tightly: "No… this is my entire fault…" he whispered. Feeling his younger brother return the hug, he sighed in relief.

**Hyuuga household:**

Neji leaned back against the wall and slid down. He never imagined that he would ever have heard Itachi's voice that broken and lost. He wondered how the other must be feeling now. However, he knew that he could not even **imagine** it.

Grabbing his cell phone again, he started texting. '_I'll help'._No, Neji was not the type of person who patronized other people and besides, he was sure that Itachi wouldn't want patronizing in first place, especially from his "greatest enemy". Brushing away those thoughts, he clicked send anyway and closed his eyes. Maybe, someday, he will find the way to approach the other somehow.

TBC...

So, that was that for now. Little more patience for next chappies, they will be up soon! Once again, Angelic-chan KISSSSSSSSES for ya!


	10. Chapter 10 Cold

A/N: YAY! My beta has returned and finished betaing my chapter *does happy dance* for all those who followed the story from the beginning, here are some of the answers. Hope you like it. Lots & lots of hugs and kisses to my beta Angelic-chan for being so sweet and so smart and Lots & Lots chocolate-chip cookies for those who leave review.  
Enough drabble, read on. It's a bit shorter than usual but… *shrugs* (:

**Chapter 10: Cold**

It was dark. He couldn't feel his own body- his arms, his legs, his feet… nothing. At first, he thought they had cut off his limbs. Then came the pain of millions of needles piercing his body making him wish that they had removed his limbs.

It was cold.

Unbearable.

His will to live had diminished, leaving hope for the cold but painless grip of death, or so he hoped it was painless.

Opening his blue depths, he regretted the move at once. He couldn't see anything but darkness. Nothing but red and black spots danced before his eyes. He wanted it all to go away. He couldn't feel his own face. It felt like it was frozen. He couldn't speak. Somewhere in the back of his mind he, wondered if they cut his tongue off, but the face of a certain redhead stood out in his mind.

Why this? Why did he deserve to go through this pain?

Because he loved Sasori? Because he decided to pursue his own happiness? He knew that Tobi was tricky, but he didn't expect this from him. Never had he expected that he could be so cruel and do such a thing. He wanted to talk things over with him. Was it because he spent Halloween with Sasori? He loved that Halloween- that will never change. After the party, he left with Sasori and they waited for dawn to arrive sitting on top Tokyo tower. This party was unlike last year's, it was a lot better. Did he really deserve to be beaten for being happy? Was Tobi that twisted?

Deidara closed his eyes. He wanted to go… to go anywhere but here. Anywhere but here…

**Hyuuga household:**

A blonde bundle sat in the corner of the bed sipping at a mug of hot chocolate spiced with cinnamon. Beside him, also huddled, was Neji, with cup of strong black coffee.

Normally, this wouldn't be unusual, the cousins often spent sleepless nights together like this, but the presence of four other persons was quite a sight: Hidan was "sitting" on a nearby chair, legs propped up and knees hugged to his chest, he was seated on the left of Neji and Naruto. Across the two "brothers" sat two other brothers who were biological- the two Uchiha brothers sat still and silent. Beside them sat Sasori, his eyes blood-shot red with black circles around them, exhausted to the point of fainting.

Everyone was silent. No one moved for few more minutes. It was Hidan who broke the silence: "This sucks."

Five pairs of eyes, all tired and sad, turned to him and he raised eyebrows: "What?! I hate when I don't know what is happening. No one knows where Dei is and I cannot take it for much longer!" He almost sobbed as he buried his head in his hands. Itachi calmly stated: "Calm down Hidan. You cannot speed up time even if you act like that. Everyone here cares about Deidara." His voice was calm, but his facial expression told a different story.

Hidan looked up at him and glared: "What the Hell do you know!?" Itachi blinked, eyes narrowing a little. "The only side of Deidara that most of you know is the crazy lunatic who blows up ovens and bottles with fireworks; there's more to him than that, there is another side of him," he muttered darkly.

"It's true what you said, but hyperventilating will not help you, or anyone, save him so calm down," spoke Neji quietly, barely audibly.

Itachi looked at Hyuuga mildly surprised for support from him. Sasuke shifted, his eyes falling on the still huddled blonde: "Naruto, you okay there dobe?"

Naruto didn't move- the blonde pyromaniac had really grown to Naruto's heart since the time they forced him to wear that cheerleader's outfit.

Sasuke didn't call out for him again but his look fell every so slightly however even that little thing didn't escape Neji's sharp eye- the younger raven was sad because Naruto didn't answer to him. He wondered what was happening between his cousin and the Uchiha.

He turned his look at the elder one- his hair was total mess. Neither of them have had a blink of sleep.

From the time Neji called Itachi to tell him about Deidara, no one slept peacefully, they were all anxious. Everyone was gathered in Neji's house for almost four days and couldn't leave the house under orders of the police.

Deidara's kidnapping had shadier, more sinister motives, everyone there knew that. Of all of them, Sasori looked like he had been killed several times in a row. It was painfully clear how much redhead loved Deidara.

Now, everyone was in danger.

Masson Tobi disappeared as soon as Deidara did. Uchiha Madara stood by his side and gave an alibi that stated he was in the U.S. since last week. Naruto wanted to kill him right there in police station because of the calm, mockingly innocent expression he had on as he lied, and if it weren't for Sasuke and Hidan, Naruto would be in jail.

Itachi had explained to the group what kind of power Madara has- he finally decided not to play around and hide facts from his little brother, though now, Neji and Naruto who were never suppose to play any part of this dangerous game, got dragged in.

It has started on the day when their parents died. The autopsy report showed that their deaths were caused by was extreme food poisoning without any traces or clues as to who was responsible. He received a call from their uncle that exact same day saying that he was going to take them under his care.

Itachi's face was covered with sheen of sweat while talking.

Uchiha Madara was one of the leading CEO's in biggest five companies in the world. He didn't need anything. He had all the money he had ever thought of and wanted.

The problem was that his reasons as to how he got the money were still causing suspicion and he needed someone, or something, that could give him good and strong facade.

Then opportunity rose as he heard of Sasuke becoming one the world's highest paying manga artist. All he needed was to get rid of Sasuke's parents so he could obtain guardianship over him.

The one important thing that he oversaw was Itachi; he had turned seventeen making him, under regulations written in laws governing the Uchiha family, fully capable of becoming Sasuke's legal guardian.

Madara had confronted him many times since the death of the two brother's parents. But Itachi was no fool- all promises and good wishes that Madara offered him for Sasuke were followed with a strange gleam in old man's eyes. Gleam that didn't promise anything good. He was proven to be correct very soon.

Madara started using force. Although he succeeded in hiding it from the rest of the world, Itachi and Deidara knew what was happening. Unfortunate events brought in Neji as well, the time when he saw the elder Uchiha brother being beaten to bloody pulp on the rooftop. That was another reason why Itachi became more unnerved when Deidara disappeared- those who saw Itachi beaten up were all "taken care of" in some way. In other words, he was scared that Madara might come after Neji next.

The story was like cold shower to whole group. Fear was clearly written all over their faces in the form of panicked. Also, that was why they had to remain in the house, under surveillance of the police. Sasuke looked like he died on the spot. Itachi was on the verge of crying, constantly repeating that he only wanted to protect Sasuke and that he didn't wanted to drag in anyone else. Neji was strangely calm while Hidan tried to calm down Sasori.

To an outsider looking in, it would seem as if they were going through the end of the world. But everything had its solution and the police was on the trail of Tobi Masson. All they needed was to capture him and coax out proofs of Madara Uchiha being guilty. After all, Tobi was under surveillance because of suspicious and inappropriate behavior. Madara, on the other hand, remained strangely calm.

Four days passed without any word of Deidara from the police. Neji tried to maintain calm atmosphere in the room, but it was clearly spelled out in the air that everyone was on the verge of snapping and fighting with each other for no reason because as well as not knowing anything, they were all trapped in the house without being able to go out. Not even to school.

Heavy silence had settled over them, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Hidan was cursing in his head, Sasuke wondering if Naruto had crush on Deidara, Itachi was telling himself not to apologize to Neji, Sasori wondered if Deidara was alright, and Naruto wanted to hug Sasuke and somehow help chase away what was giving Sasuke shivers.

Neji was thinking about what to do to occupy them and keep their thoughts away from Deidara. Then he got an idea.

"Everyone listen to me. Just sitting and waiting, becoming more and more irritated won't bring back Dei. We will be stuck here for who knows how long and you all know that we have to continue to live. So here's the deal- we need to clean up the house and prepare something warm to eat. We have only two rooms so we need to make more space. We cannot sleep on floor again," he glanced at Hidan, "or not to sleep at all," he glanced at Sasori who blinked tiredly.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke go and clean up the guest room from the excess stuff and try to bring down the beds from the attic. Sasori and Hidan, you clean up the living room and bathroom while Itachi and I make some food that is not fast food sandwiches. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded. "You have a point," Itachi said with sigh. "Let's go and do something. But keep an eye on your cell phones in case the police or someone calls." The group nodded and went to start on their respective jobs.

**Kitchen:**

Neji worked slowly around the kitchen in his own thoughts, gathering ingredients from different cupboards and the, fridge, spices from racks and pans, and pots from lower cabinets.

Itachi quietly watched him gather the things needed, not being able, nor having the will to tease him in this kind of situation. He knew that he was guilty for dragging him, along with his cousin, into this huge mess.

Neji turned to him and blinked questioning. He wondered what has gotten into Itachi. He was unusually quiet, no snide comments about him or his house. He raised an eyebrow at him:

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Itachi looked at him and then looked away, staring at some random spot on stainless tiles of the sparkling white kitchen. He shrugged and moved from the doorway and approached him slowly. He glanced at questioning white eyes, and sighed.

"I owe you and your cousin an apology," he said quietly.

Neji shook his head and sighed too: "You don't owe anything to me, less to Naruto. You are our friends, it's normal for us to help you," he said with warm voice and sent a small smile to the raven and then turned back to cutting mushrooms and stirring boiling rice.

Itachi approached even closer to the other man, his hands coming up to cross his chest, as he stared at brunettes head. The soft sound of chopping and boiling was the only sound in the kitchen now. He looked away, but something made him look back at the brunette. There was just something that made him want be closer to Neji. He could swear there was a faint scent of peppermint and menthol around Neji, causing him to inhale deeply but ever so carefully as not to draw his attention.

Neji, on the other hand, had to suppress shivers as he felt the closeness of the raven behind him, but he failed. He had to breathe out heavily and close his eyes and then to continue his work now cutting meat and vegetables.

As Neji shivered, Itachi was brought back in reality and smiled a bit: "Thank you then. I would hate for you to hate me."

Neji stopped in mid-cut and turned towards him with raised eyebrows: "Oh but I do hate you. You are, after all, my enemy too." He had to smirk at the baffled look on Itachi's face.

Upon realizing that Neji was just messing around, he snorted and then caught him in a head lock, messing up his hair and making the other yelp in surprise. Laughter broke out in the once "cold" kitchen as Neji tried to get away from the tickling of the taller male who didn't even budge; he just chuckled at the brunette's failed attempt to escape.

After few more moments, Itachi let go of Neji, who staggered backwards and bumped into the counter behind him, breathless and light chuckles escaping from him. He waved his finger at Itachi in a threatening way, at which the other just smirked and turned to stir frying rice. Neji soon joined him, a small smile plastered on his face as he continued to prepare a meal for the depressed occupants of this small house.

**TBC…**

A/N: Yeah… little angsty and stuff but I think it was pretty good and that explained lots of things. Once again, Angelic-chan, thank you for your hard work and readers, please review. It's not hard to press button and leave few words, is it? Until next chapter (which I think it will be soon : ) ) love & hugs to all!


	11. Chapter 11 Dusty poem and locked heart

A/N: Hello! This is eleventh chapter of Friends of Foes *gasp* Pretty long story, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed it up until now; I really tried to make it good. In this chapter NaruXSasu so those who thought that this is not shonnen-ai (yaoi) and hoped for something else, can leave. Rest- enjoy.  
And not to forget- thanks, hugs and lots of kisses to Angelicxdemon or Angelis-Chan for doing beta for my story. Just you wait Angelic-Chan, as soon as I finish this, your gift is up.  
Without further ado, enjoy.

_Song- the night and silent water- is changed, lyrics are not right._

**Chapter 11: The dusty old poem and a locked heart**

The door creaked open and two people stepped slowly into the third room on the second floor. A wide assortment of _stuff _filled the room, useful or not. A single window directly across the door was the only light source in the poorly lit room. To the right stood wooden shelves, all filled with old and overused books, boxes, and candlesticks. Notebooks covered with a thin layer of dust were litter across the floorboards. Also to the right, there was an old dresser with two bricks acting as its legs, ripped clothes hung from opened drawers.

Blue and black eyes scanned the mess and their owners sighed in same time. Naruto stepped slowly through the doorway into the room, trying not to disturb things too much and rise up the dust.

Sasuke looked around again- the room had good deal of a space. It just needed major clean up. He looked at Naruto who bent down to pick up an old textbook, flipping through it. Slowly, he approached the blonde and peered over his shoulder.

Written in the textbook with tiny but neat kanji was a poem. It didn't seem that it was written too long ago since every stroke was clearly visible.

Naruto stiffened at the sight of the poem; he had completely forgotten about this side of him, now all the feelings he had came back up, choking him. He gave up on trying to express how he felt because he couldn't find the right words to describe his feelings once he realized how he felt towards his raven "enemy". This was the first and only song he wrote for him- the song that showed an attempt of Naruto to illustrate the situations in his head, in his heart, and in reality.

Sasuke blinked in confusion at first set of words: '_I watched you walk away, Hopeless, with nothing to say. I screen my eyes, hoping to see you again…'_ They were so simple but so full of emotion that Sasuke could only wordlessly feel how the writer felt when he wrote this. He was never good at talking about feelings and emotions. They weren't strange to him nor did he fear it, but he did not know how he should express those pent up feelings to the outside world. Was that a curse or a blessing, he didn't know.

'_This is my curse, the longing; this is my curse, the yearning; this is my curse…'_ Yes, it was his curse that ached so deeply inside of him; that made his eyes sting of tears, he had to squeeze them shut so tightly to prevent himself of crying. He did not allow himself to cry at any time, even if he was alone. Love was supposed to be a blessing, but for him, it was a curse. A curse that ate away at his spirit and dissolved his hope. Now, upon finding this song, he was reminded of his inability to go after what he always wanted- it was a sore reminder.

Sasuke didn't know why he had stopped breathing after he read next few lines. For whom had Naruto written this? Who was the lucky, but stupid person that he loved? Lucky for having his love, stupid to be blind to it. These words, they were so simple, so crude in a way that sent chills up a person's spine- '_There is love burning to find you…Will you wait for me? Will you be there?'_ -that made Sasuke's heart clench painfully. He couldn't judge Naruto for loving, he could only judge person that was crazy enough not to love him back.

'_Your silence haunts me- but I still hunger for you. This is my curse, the wanting; this is my curse, the needing…'_ Naruto smiled sadly at the bitter memory that invaded and then possessed his mind- the day when he started his new school, when he first met Sasuke, when the other just brushed him off with a glare and shove into his shoulder. Those molten black eyes that wrote these lyrics. Yes, this was Sasuke writing here- not Naruto and not his feelings. Pure Sasuke and his actions moved the blonde's hand and wrote this simple song of truth.

Sasuke could tell that there were tears forming in corner of his eyes. He never cried- he had no reason to ever shed a tear. Not even when he found out the true extent of how much his cousin was mentally twisted. Not even when he realized that he could never be with Naruto. It hurt like a bitch but he had strengthened himself and didn't allow the tears to come up.

'_Still I want and I still ache, but still I wait to see you again. Dying… inside… these walls…'_ Violent shudders rocked through his body as he pressed hand against his mouth to muffle any sound that may have otherwise escape his trembling lips. '_Can I see your face in these tears? ... These tears… And I see your face… there is love...'_After this last part he turned away from the blonde and tried to find something else to focus his attention.

Naruto was frozen still as he stared at the all too familiar lyrics. They seemed to ooze with hope, hope that Naruto buried long time ago.

A loud sneeze brought him back in reality, out of his wallowing. He turned to see Sasuke rubbing his nose uncharacteristically and he had to chuckle. The raven sent him half-hearted glare and sighed: "It's the dust. It makes me sneeze." Naruto chuckled again and glanced once more at the notebook. Then he looked at the raven and smiled, handing it out to him, with smile: "Wanna read? I wrote it. There was a time where I was an amateur writer. My stepfather encouraged me to write since it seemed that I had talent for it."

Sasuke glanced at the notebook and then took it to read the lyrics again. As his eyes danced over the words again, he asked: "For whom is this song written? It's… really good," he added as he looked up at him, trying to find an answer in the blue eyes.

Naruto looked away at the dirty window. He watched as two birds flew around it and then flew off. "It was dedicated to this one person. But it didn't turn out as I wanted and it gave me bad moral for writing so I quit."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the declaration. He looked down at the poem again and then back at Naruto. His brows furrowed, forming a perfect frown and an even more perfect glare. He closed the notebook and then proceeded to swat the blonde over the head with it.

Naruto yelped in surprise at the sudden attack. "What the hell is wrong with you? What did I say!?"

But Sasuke only proceeded to whack him with closed notebook until the blonde fell on to the dusty floor, covered with other books and notepads. He stopped his sudden rage of hits to take a breath and Naruto used that chance to look up at the raven. What he saw froze his train of thought.

Sasuke's eyes were clouded over with so much anger and bitterness. He never saw that amount of feelings in the other in the few months that he knew the other male.

Sasuke gritted out: "You gave up writing just because some bitch didn't return your feelings!? How much dumber you can get!?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but the words stuck stubbornly in his throat, refusing to be spoken. "It wasn't for a woman…" he managed to rasp out. Sasuke blinked and then looked at the book.

"Oh… I get it… I…" now Sasuke didn't have words to answer back. He coughed and looked away: "Sorry for intruding, but I really think that it was stupid from you to stop writing just because one person didn't return your feelings." '_For which I am very grateful, I might have chance now… a fucking small one, but a small chance is better than no chance at all...right?'_he thought and smirked mentally, seeing that there was chance to be with Naruto since the other was at least bisexual if not gay.

Naruto fidgeted, still sitting on the ground, not knowing what to say. He then snatched the notepad that happened to be right beside him and red colored pencil that was behind him.

Sasuke eyed him and then smirked: "You're gonna write now? In this ocean of dust?" Naruto looked up and smirked back: "You cannot tell a writer when or where he can or cannot write. He writes when he feels like doing so, wherever that place may be," and then he proceeded to scribble fiercely on the pad of paper.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto and watched him; how he wrote words of the song with such ease that reminded him of himself when he was drawing manga. He spotted blank sheets of paper and a blue pencil on the other side of the room and went over to pick them up.

When he gathered them, he returned and sat beside Naruto, proceeding to draw him. Smooth lines appeared over the once blank page; a pale, talented hand connecting them and giving them shape and form. From time to time coal black eyes would glance at the blonde, solemn head and then back at the paper to fix mistakes and lines that looked out of place.

Naruto placed down the pencil and then sighed. He decided to take the risk. He knew that he was not worthy of Sasuke and his perfection now, but at least, he could try to achieve something great in the future. He would take the risk now and tell the other how he felt towards him. It was the only thing he could do since he couldn't bear with the returning hope, the returning pain of Sasuke being so near and he- not being able to touch him. He looked at the other and smiled, handing him the notebook, his stomach doing somersaults worthy of an Olympic gold-metal champion.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then gave him a small, reassuring smile as he took the notebook from him. He flipped to the first page and then began to read.

_Jaded and gaunt, some September,_

_Wilted with the seasons,_

_But hidden inside the delusion  
I saw you eyes, somewhere._

Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat.

_A parlor glade, moonlit sorrow.  
Lonely resting pools  
Relics of the moon-dogged lake  
Whisper: "All your words are miss-given_"

_Am I like them?  
Those who mourn and turn away;  
Those who would give anything  
To see you again  
If only for another second ___

He could feel a shiver rocking his body, his heart rate picking up speed by each line. If he wasn't wrong, the next words proved him that he wasn't, the song was for him.

_Your face, like the photograph  
Painted white  
__we did not speak very often about it.  
What does it matter now? _

_Cloak of autumn shroud  
I gaze, dim ricochet of stars  
I reckon it is time for me to leave_

_you sleep in the light;  
yet the night and the silent water_

_Still so dark._

Sasuke had to gulp and then he looked at Naruto, who shifted uneasily, not making any eye contact. Sasuke could tell that his own heart wanted to leap out from his ribcage with joy and surprise. He looked back at the poem when a particular set of words caught his eyes.

"Naruto, why would you have to leave?" Sasuke asked, puzzled a bit, not knowing what to expect for an answer.

Naruto's eyes saddened as he hugged his legs to his chest, burying head in his arms that wrapped around his legs: "Because you won't want me as a friend anymore. Now that you know… that I like you…"

Sasuke looked back at poem_- I saw your eyes, somewhere…to see you again, if only for another second-_ plainly displaying the hope of the blonde to be with him...even if Sasuke refused his love.

Taking up his own notepad, Sasuke proceeded to swat the blonde over his head with it...again. One startled yelp later, blue eyes glared at him: "Hey! I'm trying to be serious here! If you think that I'm joking arou-"he was cut off when a notebook was shoved in to his hands. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the picture.

There, on that page, sat Naruto, with his head slightly turned to the side, pad and paper in his hands. Beside him, with arms around the blonde's waist and head on the blonde's shoulder, sat the raven who stared at the blonde's notebook with half-lidded eyes.

Naruto's eyes softened at the picture and then he looked up at Sasuke, who was looking away from the blonde, a slight blush covering the bridge of his nose. Tears threatened to overfill the shining blue eyes.

"You may not believe, you may think that I'm teasing you like any other day, but the truth is that… I like you too," said raven, barely audibly, dark eyes still not looking at surprised blue ones, feeling too embarrassed to admit such feelings. He didn't know what came over him when he drew that picture. It was like he felt that there was possibility that something like this would happen.

Secretly, Sasuke really wanted to tell him that he had crush on him, but now that Naruto was the first that confessed, he would never admit that out-loud. Some things Naruto didn't have to know. The only thing he needed to know was that his feelings were returned with vigor. He could never let a chance like this slip up. He was too smart not to put this situation to his (actually theirs) advantage.

The thing that he didn't counted on was to be tackled onto dusty floor, pair of strong arms warping tightly around his waist and face buried in his neck. Only thing he could do is to hug the blonde boy back, which he did ever so happily. He waited for that way too long.

He was surprised when he felt droplets of warm liquid fall on his exposed neck and a faint sob escaping Naruto's shaking body. Tears. He tried to look at Naruto's face but it was impossible from this position. Dryly, he wondered why he always ended up in this position, on the bottom. Oh well, he would not complain about that now… now that he could finally have him. After all those fights, sneers and taunts, he finally had this blonde in his hands.

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?" he whispered. The blonde sniffed and nuzzled his nose in the soft skin of the raven's neck.

"Yeah, now I am. Not only am I alright I'm also insanely happy. I thought I would never be able to be with you. I thought was not worth enough to even be looked at, that I wasn't worth even one single glance from you. I thought all my hope was gone so I locked away my feelings, deciding never to tell you or anyone how I felt." Taking a shaking breath and then smiling, he continued, "When you said that I shouldn't quit writing I realized that it wasn't fair for you not to know how I felt about you. Now, I'm glad I told you."

Sasuke felt his own eyes stinging a bit. They had waited too long. Why? No one could answer that, but it seemed that they had put all of their differences aside just to be together, to have a shot at happiness. '_It's about time…_' he thought, smirking.

"I don't have much to say Naruto. I was never good with words, only with pictures."

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and sent a bright smile, a smile that was void of all the worries in the world, to the raven underneath him: "Then be quiet, I'll talk enough for both of us." Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips. Naruto grinned and then leaned in and softly pressed his lips on the other's soft, tantalizing ones, releasing a soft sigh of pure content and happiness.

Sasuke locked his hands around Naruto's neck and pressed back into their kiss gently, softly, not wanting to lose the warmth upon his lips. It was soothing yet exciting, warming him up from head to toe and by the look on Naruto's face it seemed that he felt the same.

Sasuke was beyond just thrilled- he finally got his blonde dobe for himself and now that he has him he would never let go of him.

When Naruto pulled away, tears were glistening on his whiskered cheeks and small pants escaped his lips. He sighed and looked around the room: "We need to get started cleaning things up. Neji will have my head if we don't clean up this mess. By the way," he looked down at Sasuke again, "wanna go out with me after we rescue Dei and we set everything out as straight as we can?"

Sasuke couldn't help but snort at him and 'straighten out' things, but he leaned up and kissed him on the lips and then smirked: "Does this answer your question?" Naruto grinned: "Yup. Very clearly. Damn, Neji and Itachi are gonna freak out when they find out about us."

Sasuke got thoughtful for a moment and then smirked, a small chuckle escaping his slightly swollen lips. Naruto raised an eyebrow: "What?" At that, Sasuke snickered loudly: "I bet they will be together before we manage to tell them about us." Blue eyes blinked in confusion and surprise at first and then Naruto proceeded to laugh his ass off.

TBC…

A/N: This was it for now. Please leave some reviews; I really like to know other people's opinions. Thanks again Angelic, you really are an angel! (:


	12. Chapter 12 News and Sacrificies

**A/N: **HIIIII! After all this time, I am updating this story! Sorry for the delay! Hope you forgive me :( Now off we go with story, I don't want to drabble much on the beginning, cya at the end.

Enjoy!

Between, this chapter is not edited and it's a bit rushed. If any glaring mistakes pop-up, please do tell me!

**Chapter 12: News and sacrifices **

Neji frowned at the sight before him- it was clean room alright but it seemed that it was _way _too cramped for two persons to sleep in the room. Two beds took in way too much space and shelf on the right was overflowing with stuff- books, pads of paper, boxes, warps and toys. Useless things that only took in place in the room for nothing. But he couldn't bring himself to throw things away. Small smile tugged on his lips as he exited clean room.

He strode downstairs and was greeted with pleasant sight of five persons devouring all that Itachi and he had prepared- apple pie, chicken soup, rice with mushrooms and beef stakes with salad. Five hungry souls were devouring food in record time. Neji smiled- he was right when he said that they all needed to eat something else than simple peanut butter sandwiches. He walked over to the big table and sat down to eat.

Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side, silent, with mysterious smirks on their faces. Neji raised eyebrow at his cousin as he caught the other's look but Naruto just shrugged off and continued to munch on apple pie. Neji frowned and sighed, drinking orange juice. He proceeded to watch Itachi and Hidan trying to make Sasori eat but the redhead had barely eaten few bites, which was good for now since Sasori refused to eat any food at all ever since Dei disappeared.

As Sasori munched on piece of beef, Hidan turned the TV on. There wasn't anything interesting on it so they proceeded to munch on their meal, Naruto eating fifth piece of apple pie already. Just after commercials, there was sign for breaking news on TV that caught attention of six persons in the room.

On screen there was sight of cops with headline of "success in retrieving kidnapped persons". All forks fell and all food was gulped down in record time as six men sat in front of TV like glued. And then scream broke through the house.

On screen, two cops were helping young blonde guy to get out of building full with smoke. His face was covered in dry blood as bangs fell over his left eye, his clothes ripped off from his upper part. He was only wearing black, baggy pants and some black flip-flops. He was placed in medical van as police re-entered the building and retrieving some other stuff that was stashed there.

There was cold silence in the room- Sasuke has buried his face in Naruto's neck as the other's hands came up to hug him, Sasori looked like he was going to cry and faint at the same time, Itachi was unconsciously gripping Neji's and Hidan's shoulders but those two didn't even seem to notice it.

Silent trans was broken from shrill sound of the Itachi's cell-phone and the other fumbled with it until he managed to open it and answer.

"Uchiha Itachi here."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha. Sergeant Derricks here. I am here to inform you that we had successfully retrieved Susanno Deidara. Police car will be shortly there at your house to pick you up since Mr. Deidara wants to see you and your friends."

Itachi managed to gasp out somehow: "Thank you very much. We will be ready." And he closed the line.

As soon as he closed his cell phone shut, five set of eyes were staring at him and redhead gripped him for shoulders: "What is it? What happened? What did he said!? Is Dei okay!?" Itachi got showered with questions.

Itachi managed to stutter out: "Dei wants to see us all. Get ready. Police van has been sent to pick us up."

**At hospital:**

Six worried men run like a storm into central hospital. Woman at the front desk almost fell on the floor when she was showered with questions.

"Where is Dei!? I need to see him!" was Sasori's cry out.

"Is he alright?" was Itachi and was followed with Neji's "Is he in danger?!"

"Will he be alright?" "Which room is he in?" "Tell us woman!" were random shouts from the rest of the group.

Woman groaned and hold up her hands to calm them down: "Calm down. I was informed that you will come to see your friend. Susanno Deidara is currently out of danger. He is feeling fine."

There was sigh from all of them but Sasori was persistent: "I want to see him." Nurse nodded and exited her cubicle and waved with her hand: "Follow me." Men were more than eager than to comply.

As they followed young woman, they noticed few other persons that were led into hospital in state of emergency, with at least one cop beside them.

They reached the room and nurse knocked before opening door: "Inspector Nara, friends of Mr. Susanno Deidara are here." Deep, bored voice echoed through the room to the men standing outside: "Let them in." Nurse turned to them and nodded. All of them entered at once, almost getting stuck at the entrance door.

In the white, wide room, right beside window was bed with white sheets and blonde-haired man who had his left eye warped in bandages. There was shriek and sigh of relief at the same time as six friends ran up to him, to see if he was alright.

First who came to Deidara was Sasori, breaking out in tears and hugging him tightly, as if he was afraid to lose him again. Next was Naruto with Sasuke and rest of the group. What caught Hidan's attention was the other man in the room that didn't belong to the group but he did know him. His eyes widened and he pointed finger at him and shrieked: "YOU!"

Bored, brown eyes opened and looked at the silver-haired man. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit: "Well, well… if it isn't Jashinist," he smirked. Hidan was speechless at the moment as he stared at the other man in the room. Guy had his hair on top of his head, tied with only one gray ribbon. He wasn't wearing police uniform but police badge was hanging on his wide, black belt. Wearing only black turtle neck and simple pair of jeans, people would think he was just some guy who dropped by to visit friend in hospital.

Guy smirked again at silver-head and the turned to rest of the group, pulling out his wallet and showing documentation: "Shikamaru Nara, inspector. I was working on the case of five kidnapped persons in one week. And also, guy who usually catches the Jashinist when he is in search for sacrifices. Pleased to meet you." The rest of the group stared at stoic man who looked bored to his inner core. It seemed that he didn't like formalities.

Hidan, who managed to recover his voice, rasped out: "You worked on this case? No wonder we retrieved Dei quickly." The others looked at Hidan with confusion and then turned to the other man. Sasori was the first to speak: "Thank you for bringing him back. We were worried sick…" Shikamaru nodded: "It is my duty as inspector and Deidara was just another person in chain of kidnapping during seventeen year period."

Whole room stared at Shikamaru. Naruto rasped out: "Seventeen years? That long lasts this… this… this nightmare?" Shikamaru nodded: "Unfortunately yes. I was assigned on this case two months ago so I tried my best to solve it."

Hidan sputtered: "In just two months you managed to solve the case that whole police department couldn't solve in seventeen years?" Shikamaru shrugged and leaned on wall, crossing his arms: "It was nothing." Once again, seven friends in the room stared at inspector who seemed irked from their gaping. "How old are you?" Sasuke asked, genuinely intrigued by this person. Shikamaru looked at him: "Twenty-four." There was another onslaught of staring at Shikamaru.

Itachi who was quiet all of this time looked at inspector and nodded: "I want to know. I want to know what my, supposedly cousin, did all these seventeen years." All excitement and relief had disappeared and it was replaced with tenseness. Shikamaru looked at the raven elder Uchiha: "You are Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi nodded numbly. Shikamaru sighed and took out of his pocket pack of cigarettes. He approached window and opened it while sitting down on the windowsill and lighting up his cigarette.

"First of all, thank you for all of the info you gathered, Itachi. If it weren't for it, I would never be able to track down your cousin and find your friend." He took deep inhale of cigarette and blow out smoke through the window. "It all started seventeen years ago, when Madara Uchiha didn't have support for his business. Company started to go bankrupt and he didn't want to lose it, like anyone else. So he started washing money for illegal organizations, one of more famous organizations like that were 'Green snakes'. He started to restock his company, but no one knew from where money came and people started to lose trust into him."

Occupants of the room were still and quiet. They all wanted to know what had made this whole mess. They wanted this spider web undone once and for all and it seemed that Shikamaru was able to undo it. Shikamaru looked through the window: "It was chief of police that first got his suspicions on Madara. Uzumaki Namikaze Minato was first-classed inspector and detective. He never failed to solve the case."

Naruto tensed: "Wh-What did you said?" Shikamaru looked at blonde boy and raised an eyebrow. Naruto continued: "You said… Uzumaki Minato?" Shikamaru nodded and looked at the rest- Neji was visibly pale and others looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Sasuke approached Naruto and hugged him around his shoulders as blonde hung his head: "His surname is Uzumaki. He is Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru's eyes widened "You are inspector's son?"

Itachi nodded "Apparently. How did Chief Minato die?" Shikamaru moved his gaze from Naruto to Itachi and continued: "He was trapped in the morgue that was within Police station. He was examining one of the bodies that were brought in under suspicion of being kidnapped and then tortured to death. While he was inside, someone locked the door and shut down ventilators while releasing enormous amount of dry ice." Hidan choked "They used dry ice?" Shikamaru nodded: "Yes and at the time it was good way to kill someone- it didn't leave traces."

Sasuke made Naruto sit on nearby chair as he rubbed his shoulders. No one actually paid attention to them. They were all focused on Shikamaru. "We tracked down Masson Tobi and brought him to custody for suspicious behavior and drug dealing. We managed to persuade him to tell us what exactly was Madara doing and planning. It seemed that Madara was kidnapping people so that he could bribe others into doing dirty jobs for him."

Sasori glared "But why Deidara? Who would Madara bribe with Dei?" Shikamaru sighed as Itachi's eyes stared blankly at the floor "Me..." he whispered. Sasori looked at him and frowned, but before he could start arguing, Deidara yelled, "It's not his fault Sasori. He considers me and everyone here as friends even if he does not says that aloud. I know that he does," he looked at Itachi, who sent him sad look, and then back at Sasori and gave him small, sad smile, "and that's why Madara aimed for me." Shikamaru nodded: "If Deidara didn't work, then he would aim for the rest of you." Naruto looked up and asked "But why? Why all of this?" Shikamaru looked at Itachi and the other sighed: "Because he wanted to take Sasuke from me."

All eyes were on Itachi now. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder so hard that blonde winced a bit"He... wanted to take me away from you?" Itachi nodded "He came along and offered us to come and live with him, both you and I. But... I knew that there was something wrong if he came to search for us after so long. Therefore, I refused. I am old enough to take care of you so I didn't see the need why would we go to someone we didn't know."

Shikamaru nodded and continued: "He came to you two since he lost a lot of money and he thought that if takes you two under its wing, he could manipulate with Sasuke's money." Itachi nodded deftly as Sasuke stared blankly at him. "So... why didn't you tell me this? Why did you hide it from me?" Itachi sighed and looked at the floor "Because I didn't want to drag you in all of this and I didn't want you to worry." He looked at him: "I would have protected you even if I were to die Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes stared at Itachi, all emotions in the world swirling in them- he was angry, annoyed, relieved and happy- all at the same time. His gaze fell on his palms that were seated upon Naruto's shoulders and noticed that blonde was giving him small, reassuring smile. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, feeling that all the occupants in the room were staring at him. He did not know what to do- he was so confused. In the end, he sighed and looked at Itachi, noticing that his brother was staring at him. Sasuke snorted: "You know- you are stupid mother-""-fucker. Yes, I know Sasuke. I'm sorry."

Neji glanced at Itachi- he never saw the elder Uchiha have that look on his face- remorse and guilt. And in Neji's opinion, it proved that Uchiha Itachi has other feelings aside sarcastic comments and aside sneers.

TBC...

A/N: Aaaaand- HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is posted on December 31 2009! A chapter to send you off into New Year! I hope you have great time on your New Year parties! Have a good time!

And also- kisses and hugs to my friends, especially Angelic and Daisy! Kisses to them!

CYA!


End file.
